Aishiteru means I love you
by InweTinuviel
Summary: The host club is shocked. Haruhi has a sister? Will she discover why he was known as the wild type? MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok...this is my first Ouran fic so I'll really appreciate if you be nice about it. I do know that's its an OC fic but I suggest u give my story a shot first. Thanks:)

Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me

* * *

Please…please don't let me be too late! _Hayuki thought as she raced past the stationary cars. Her heart thumping loudly in her chest, it was as loud as the thunder rumbling in the sky._

_Her heart gave a slight leap as she spotted the car she was looking for. _No!_ She thought as the car began to move... She was less than ten meters away; she quickened her pace._

_Five meters…the car was slowly gaining momentum but she still could catch it. Her fingers outstretched as she reached to touch the vehicle._

_Two meters, the car was slowly putting distance between them. _

No! _Her mind screamed._

"_No! Takashi!" She yelled as she tried desperately to catch up with the car._

_I'm not going to make it…_

* * *

Suou Tamaki woke up in his splendid room; he smiled as a wonderful idea came to him.

"The host club is going to the amusement park today!" he exclaimed dramatically as his inner-mind theater starting rolling.

"_Senpai…I'm scared of the rollercoaster…"Haruhi said softly as she tugged on his sleeve, looking at him with her wondrous big brown eyes._

"_Fear not, my daughter!" Tamaki said as he puffed out his chest, extending his hand. "I, as your father, will protect you."_

"_Senpai…"Haruhi replied as she smiled sweetly at him, pressing her head against his chest._

"_Haruhi…"_

"Haruhi? Milord, are you thinking perverted thoughts about her again?" a voice droned on the other end of the phone. Tamaki didn't realize that he had called the devil twins while his inner-mind theater was playing.

Tamaki's face grew red, "O-Of course not! I will never think such audacious thoughts about my lovely daughter!"

"Hai, hai…why are you calling us at…Kaoru…what time is it?" A muffled voice replied before Hitachiin Hikaru said, "7.30am in the morning."

"The Host club is going to the amusement park!" Tamaki proclaimed.

"Amusement park?" Hikaru scoffed. "Milord, amusement park is for kids. We're past our childhood."

Tamaki's voice quivered. "Childhood? All the more we should go! We must make up for Haruhi's lost childhood of not visiting an amusement park!"

Hikaru deadpanned, then again, going to the amusement park and spending a whole day with Haruhi…

"You're right milord! We should make up for Haruhi's lost childhood."

Tamaki blinked, Hikaru was agreeing to his suggestion? But the shock lasted for less than two seconds before he exclaimed excitedly.

"We shall meet at Haruhi's house in one hour time'! We will surprise her! I'll call the rest of the host club!" And with that he hung up the phone.

* * *

The host club arrived at Haruhi's apartment one hour later, it had started drizzling slightly and Tamaki was having a meltdown about Haruhi not getting to enjoy a real time at the amusement park. Obviously he had not heard of indoor amusement parks.

"Are we going up to get Haruhi?" Hikaru asked bored.

Ootori Kyouya glanced out of the limo's window. "Hm…there seemed to be someone outside of Haruhi's apartment."

Tamaki stopped his speech about how the rain is going to spoil their day to turn to his friend.

"Who is it?" Tamaki asked as he scooted over to see for himself. Kyouya was right, there was someone wearing dark-coloured pants and a hoodie sweater with the hood pulled over his head. Tamaki couldn't figure out who it was, then his over-dramatic self took over.

"What if it's a burglar? Or a killer out to kill my precious daughter! I would not let it happen!" Tamaki announced as he leaped out of the limo and headed up to Haruhi's apartment.

"Milord!" the Hitachiin twins said together.

"We better follow him," Kyouya said as he exited the limo with the other host club members.

Tamaki was upstairs as he saw the stranger in front of him. He was raising a hand to the door while another one was reaching inside the sweater. Tamaki's eyes grew big as he thought of the worst case scenario. Without much thinking, he launched himself at said person, determined to protect his daughter from harm.

The stranger turned to him when he heard Tamaki running. Said person shrieked as both of them went down with the stranger's back hitting the floor painfully.

"Who are you?" Tamaki demanded as he lifted the person up and grabbed a fistful of the sweater, his other hand holding the stranger's wrists. If Tamaki had stopped and think, he would have realized that the stranger had a rather high-pitched voice and small wrists. But alas! Haruhi's safety was the only thing that filled his mind.

"W-What are you doing?" the person cried as he tried to free himself.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said as the rest of them arrived to find Tamaki holding the stranger captive.

The person struggled, as he did, his hood came down. There was a shock silence as the host club took in the face of the stranger.

Tamaki was taken aback himself as he gaped at the stranger.

"Let me go…" the girl demanded as she tried desperately to free herself.

"Ha-Haru…Haruhi?" Tamaki said in astonishment. The girl he was holding bear an uncanny resemblance to his daughter, except that she was slightly taller, her brown hair was not the boyish cut that Haruhi sported but falling just below her shoulders. Her eyes were the exact same shade of brown that he fantasized staring into.

"Senpai?" a familiar voice said.

Seven heads turned to the source of the voice. Fujioka Haruhi was staring at them, wondering why they were doing here.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said as he let go his captive, the sudden release caught the girl off guard as she stumbled backwards, losing her balance.

_Oh no_ she cringed as she waited to hit the floor for the second time. But somehow it never came; instead she felt something stopping her in mid-fall. She cracked open her eyes, to find herself staring into a pair of serious dark grey almost black eyes. She blinked before blushing, she realized that the person had caught her and one of his arms was around her waist while hers were extended outwards. It looked as if he had just dipped her.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Erm…I think so," she mumbled as he righted her. She straightened her clothes as she looked at the group before her. They were all staring at both of them, she felt really uncomfortable, having never gotten used to being the centre of attention.

"Onee-sama?"

The girl glanced up and met the familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Hai, Haruhi-ch..um...Haruhi," she replied awkwardly.

"Onee-sama?" a collective echo resounded in disbelief.

"Haruhi, since when do you have a sister?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Since I was a baby," Haruhi replied dryly.

"Haruhi! How come you never tell your father that you had an illegitimate sister?" Tamaki said tearfully as he clapped Haruhi's hands between his.

"Excuse me? I am not illegitimate," the girl said indignantly, putting her hands on her hips.

Haruhi let out a sigh, "Everyone, this is my older sister, Fujioka Hayuki. Onee-sama these are my- schoolmates."

"Schoolmates?!" Tamaki echoed thunderstruck at being referred to just 'Haruhi's schoolmates'. "Mother! Haruhi is disowning us!"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses as he remained impassive.

"Kyou-chan, why didn't you tell us that Haruhi has a sister?" Hunny asked cutely.

"Hunny-senpai, Haruhi's sister does not go to Ouran or stays with them. Thus, I find the information redundant," Kyouya replied simply.

Ah…the power and knowledge of the shadow king.

'Eh? Why doesn't Hayuki-san stay with her family?" Hunny asked, cocking his head to one side.

"That's because I attend a boarding school," a voice cut in, as everyone turned their attention to Hayuki.

"What's with all this racket so early in the morning," a voice groaned as the apartment door opened, revealing a very disheveled and sleepy okama. Everyone flinched from the sight of a just-out-of-bed okama.

"O-Oto-san," Hayuki greeted, bowing her head in respect.

Ranka took a moment to register the girl before his eyes snapped wide opened.

"HAYUKI-CHAN!! You're home!!" Ranka exclaimed loudly, pulling his elder daughter into a bear hug.

"Hai…hai Oto-san. I just came back just now," Hayuki said squirming to free herself from her father's choking hug.

"Oto-san, you're going to suffocate onee-sama," Haruhi said.

"Ah…sorry Hayuki-chan. Come, let oto-san bring in your luggage," Ranka said eagerly as he brought his daughter's luggage inside.

Hayuki stepped into the house that she had not set foot in for more than 4 years. She smiled as she took in the familiar surroundings.

"You still keep that magnet!" she pointed to the heart-shaped magnet on the fridge that she made in elementary school.

"Of course Hayuki-chan! It's my favourite," Ranka said smiling. Hayuki couldn't help but beamed. Her father still loved her as much as before. Her insides gave an uncomfortable lurch.

"Eh! What are you doing here?" Ranka demanded, staring at Tamaki. He still hasn't forgiven him for trying to take advantage of his daughter despite Haruhi telling him that nothing happened. Tamaki shrank back as he moved to the back of the group. Hayuki was amused at his actions, though she was still peeved at being referred to as the 'illegitimate sister'.

_Haruhi sure has interesting friends_ she thought.

"Hayuki-chan! Are you hungry or thirsty? Oto-san will prepare breakfast for you! Half-boiled eggs and toasts?" He said as he remembered his elder daughter favourite breakfast.

Hayuki nodded as her father went to the kitchen. She couldn't believe that her father still remembered her favourite food even thought she hadn't come back since she was fourteen. She felt a twinge of guilt.

"Hayuki-san, which boarding school did you went to?" Hunny asked as he smiled. Hayuki returned his smile, thinking how diverse her sister's circle of friends was; she even made friends with the younger students in the elementary section.

"Saksu Boarding School for Girls. I just graduated and waiting to enter university," Hayuki told them.

"Ah…Hayuki-san is three years older than Haru-chan! And one year older than me!" Hunny exclaimed showing his pearly white teeth.

Hayuki looked taken aback. "You're eighteen?" she said in astonishment.

"Hai! Hayuki-san!" Hunny confirmed. Hayuki nodded slowly, was he pulling her leg? There's no way he could be eighteen?! But she held her tongue, taking a mental note to ask Haruhi about it later.

"Just call me Hayuki," she said.

"Hayuki? Hayu…Hayu-san!" Hunny said happily.

"Hayu-san," Hayuki confirmed her new nickname.

"Hayu-san! Ne, Takashi? Hayu-san sounds nice!" He said turning to his companion. Hayuki followed his gaze to a raven-haired male. She realised that he was the one who save her from falling.

_Takashi…_she mused. _That's a nice name. Suits him._

"Ah," Mori replied.

_Man of few words_ she noted_ Wait…what am I doing?_ She shook her head as she focused on the other males.

"Ah! Here's breakfast!" Ranka said joyfully as he set up a spread fit for a king.

"Wow!" Tamaki cooed in awe, he had never seen so much commoner's food before. He reached out to grab a toast when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his hand.

"This is not for you! It's for my daughter!" Ranka said severely, he had hit Tamaki with a big spoon.

Tamaki's eyes began to water.

"Senpai, what are you all doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh! We're going to the amusement park!" Tamaki announced, regaining his zest.

"No," Ranka interrupted, pouring cold water on Tamaki's parade.

"Why? Why not Ranka-san?" Tamaki asked his face sad.

"Hayuki-chan just got back. We are going to spend today catching up. Sorry Haruhi-chan maybe another time," Ranka said firmly.

"Hai, oto-san," Haruhi replied.

"Now, out! Out! Out! Sorry Haruhi's friends!" Ranka said as he opened the front door. The Host club took their leave as they bade the Fujiokas bye. The twins practically had to drag Tamaki out through the door.

"Hayu-san! See you around!" Hunny exclaimed as he waved cheerfully at Hayuki. Hayuki nodded politely, she really doubt that she would be seeing much of them, but Hunny looked so happy that she couldn't bear to crush his spirits.

"Finally!" Ranka said as he shut the door and took a seat next to Hayuki who was eating her breakfast.

"Haruhi, your friends are rather interesting," Hayuki said smiling at her younger sister.

"Yeah onee-sama," Haruhi answered as she took a seat opposite of her sister. Hayuki felt her stomach dropping at the _sama_ suffix Haruhi added.

"Is that boy – Hunny is it? Is he really eighteen?" Hayuki asked.

"Yes, I know he doesn't look like it but he is," Haruhi assured her sister.

"Oh…I see," Hayuki said as she bit into her toast. There was a silence before Ranka broke it by exclaiming.

"Hayuki-chan! How long are you staying here?"

Hayuki swallowed the toast before replying.

"Eh…I haven't gotten the reply from the university yet, but I'll probably be staying until university starts in September, then I'll live in the hostel. Anyway, I got a job at a clothing boutique in town. So I won't be home that much," she said as she glanced at Haruhi at the last comment. Haruhi nodded.

Hayuki wondered what that nod meant. Does it refer to the first part about university? Or the working part? Or the 'I won't be home much' part. She sighed, Haruhi hasn't changed that much since she last saw her. She knew that she was partly to blame for Haruhi's indifference to many things. She could only hope that she could right all her wrong mistakes before going off to university.

If only things were that easy…

* * *

OK well, It's an MorixOC fic, Hayuki won't turn into a Mary-sue I swear! Have faith my writing skills!:)

Ok please review and tell me how you find this chapter! Really appreciate it!

Coolios


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that my story has piped your interest:)

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

Iie –no Irashaimasu - welcome

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Hayuki woke up, she groaned as she pulled her blanket over her head, willing the banging to stop. When the banging persisted, she dragged herself up from her bed and walked out of the bedroom she shared with Haruhi. Stretching and yawning as she crossed to the front door.

_Where's Haruhi? _She wondered as she opened the door.

"Haru- Oh…Hayuki-san!" Two voices chirped together. Hayuki blinked as she registered the two faces before her.

"Oh…hi, you are…?" Hayuki's voice trailed off.

"Hikaru and Kaoru!" They said in unison.

Hayuki suppressed a smile. _That was helpful_ she thought wryly.

"Hikaru, Kaoru…I'm ready," a voice said behind Hayuki. Hayuki turned to see her younger sister wearing the Ouran Academy school uniform - light blue blazer and dark trousers. Hayuki frowned.

_I know I attended an all-girls school, but I'm pretty sure that's a boy's uniform isn't it? _She thought confused.

"Haruhi…are you wearing the boy's uniform?" she asked.

Haruhi looked at her, she hesitated. Not sure whether to tell her sister the whole story about her debt and the Host club thing.

"Hai. Sorry, but I'm late for class. Bye onee-sama!" Haruhi called as she went out of the front door with the twins trailing behind her.

Hayuki stared at the closed door, feeling very confused. Why was Haruhi wearing a boy's uniform? Did they run out of girl's uniforms? She shook her head; she shouldn't meddle in her own sister's affairs. Haruhi can handle it herself, after all that what she'd been doing all this while. She grimaced as she walked back in, glancing at the clock. Her father was working the night shift at the Okama Bar and would probably be home soon.

She walked to the kitchen, thinking that she'll make something good for her and her father. _Oto-san would probably be starving after work_ she thought as she prepared breakfast. Her culinary skills though not as good as her mother or her sister were enough to make a decent meal.

Hayuki was putting the finishing touches to the breakfast when she heard the door opened.

"Oto-san! You're home, I prepared breakfast," she said smiling.

"Ahhh!!! Hayuki-chan! Thank you, mmm! Smells good!" Ranka said as he took in a whiff of the rice, rolled omelette and natto. Hayuki beamed at her father's compliment.

As they sat down to eat, Ranka asked, "Hayuki-chan, when are you starting work?"

"Eh…actually today. I need to report by ten,"

"Ah, then you should get ready. The morning commute will be quite bad; I don't want you to be late."

"Hai oto-san!" Hayuki replied as she quickly ate her food and prepared to leave for her work.

"Bye Oto-san!" she called as she wore her shoes.

"Have a safe trip Hayuki-chan!" Ranka said smiling.

Hayuki nodded as she left the apartment.

* * *

_Oto-san was right _Hayuki thought as she just barely made it inside Tokyo subway train. They were literally packed like sardines inside. She managed to sneak a peek at a man's watch.

_9.30…so fast?!_ She's going to be late. This wasn't the way she wanted to start her first day at work.

When she reached the boutique named _MAMOKO,_ as she entered the boutique, she was immediately greeted by a female salesperson.

"Irashaimasu!"

"H-Hi…actually I'm looking for a Sato Nurama, is she here?" Hayuki asked nervously.

"Yes, you must be the new one!" the girl smiled as she extended a hand. "I'm Inoue Miko!"

Hayuki smiled as she shook the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you Miko-san! I'm Fujioka Hayuki!"

"Hai! Just go the backroom and you find Nurama-sama there."

Hayuki nodded her head as she made her way there.

Once there, she saw a rather thin lady with black hair pulled back in a bun bending over a sheet of paper.

"Um…Nurama-sama?" she asked.

Nurama lifted her head, her eyes stern.

"You must be Fujioka Hayuki? You're fifteen minutes late," she said as she glanced at the clock.

Hayuki gulped, as she bowed her head in apology.

"S-sorry, I won't be late tomorrow!" she said quickly.

Nurama narrowed her eyes at her, her voice sharp.

"You better not be. I only hired dependable people in this boutique. The next time you're late; you can start looking for another job."

"Y-yes Nurama-sama!" Hayuki said her heart pounding.

Nuram looked at her strictly.

"Miko!" she called.

Miko quickly ran over, "H-Hai Nurama-sama!"

"Show Fujioka here, her uniform and tell her what she needs to know. Understood? You make sure she knows what's required of her, if not you will be out of work,"

"Yes Nurama-sama!"

Nurama left the room, leaving both girls behind.

"C'mon," Miko mumbled as she dragged Hayuki along.

By the time Miko had finished with Hayuki. Hayuki was wearing the uniform which consists of black pants, a black vest covering a grey shirt made out of something like silk material that reflected the light slightly when she moved and black heeled pumps. Hayuki had to admit that the uniform looked really nice and sophisticated.

She also learnt about the boutique. It had two levels and each level was huge by itself. In fact_ MAMOKO_does not only sell normal clothing but also costumes apparently, which is what the second floor is dedicated to. It has costumes ranging from Old west to Arabian Night to very old-traditional outfits. Miko had told her that there had been a surge in costume demand among the rich, which was why _MAMOKO_ has opened their costume section recently. Honestly, Hayuki didn't see the point of shelling out thousands of yen on a piece of clothing when you're most probably wear it once and then leave it in the closet to collect dust. But then, she's not filthy rich and would probably not understand the bizarre world of Japan's rich and famous.

She shook her head as she started work with Miko.

Rich people are something she would not try to comprehend.

* * *

"Haruhi, we're thinking of treating your older sister to a meal! What do you think?" Kaoru said as he leaned down behind the chair that Haruhi was sitting entertaining their guests.

"Haruhi-kun, you have an onee-san?" One of Haruhi's guests asked curiously.

"Hai, she just graduated from high school," Haruhi said smiling slightly.

"Ah! Does she go to Ouran too?" another girl asked.

"Iie, she's studied in a boarding school. I hardly ever see her,"

"Ah!! HARUHI-KUN!!!" The girls at Haruhi's table cooed, tears gathering in their eyes.

"Haruhi-kun! It's so tragic that you can't see your sister! How cruel fate is to separate siblings!" One girl said feverishly, her hand pressed to her chest.

"Yes, fate can be very cruel," Hikaru said softly as he came up beside his brother.

Kaoru's eyes widened with shock. "Not everyone can be like us," Hikaru continued as he gazed into his brother's eyes.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru turned away, his face turning pink.

"Kaoru, I'm so glad to have you here with me," Hikaru whispered just loud enough to be heard by the girls surrounding them.

"KYAAA! HIKARU-KUN! KAORU-KUN!" The girls screamed at the brothers' act. The treat of seeing a forbidden love proved too much for some since a couple of girls had fainted.

"Haish…Hikaru, Kaoru. That's enough," Haruhi sighed. "There's only so much the guests can take."

The Hitachiin brothers grinned as they stopped their act.

"So? What do you think?" Kaoru asked referring to his original question.

Haruhi shook her head. "Onee-sama will probably be too busy for that. She's working."

"After work then Haruhi," Hikaru piped in.

Haruhi shook her head again. "It's ok; Onee-sama would not be interested. Now if excuse me, I need to get some more tea."

Haruhi walked past the twins to the pantry.

The twins exchanged glances.

"Hikaru, do you get a feeling that Haruhi and her sister are not very close?"

Hikaru shrugged. He didn't felt something was amiss. Haruhi was being Haruhi.

"Well, Hayuki-san was in boarding school so they probably didn't interact as much. Don't worry Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded as his brother walked away. Though Hikaru's explanation seemed valid, something still nagged at him about the Fujioka sisters. He felt it was rather strange that their reunion that day was rather _formal_, not the kind you would expect from two sisters who had not seen each other in a long time. He knew that if he and Hikaru were to be separated, he would counting down the minutes till they can meet again and when they finally meet, he would be hugging his brother, overjoyed at his brother's return. But knowing Haruhi, she wasn't one for emotional reunion.

_If Hikaru says there's nothing to worry about. Then, maybe I'm overreacting_ Kaoru reasoned. He shook his head; it's still too early to make assumptions. He will just have to observe them a bit longer.

* * *

Hayuki was exhausted; she didn't realised how many people in Japan could afford the ridiculous prices found in _MAMOKO. _She was even more surprised at the number of people heading up to the second level. It seemed that Miko was right, costumes were the apparently the latest fad. She did notice that a lot of customers heading upstairs were girls – teenagers in fact. She shook her head, thinking how wasteful these girls were in spending their parents' money on such impractical clothing.

"…Sonko! Do you think this dress is nice?" a girl cooed as she twirled around in a Victorian-age royal red dress.

"Hai! Tamaki-kun will love you in that!" Sonko -Hayuki presumed- replied. She was wearing the same style but in deep purple.

Hayuki's ears perked up, _Tamaki?_ That name sounded really familiar, where had she heard it before?

"You think so? Miss! I'll take this!" The girl said, waving a hand at Hayuki.

Hayuki immediately plastered a smile to her face as she approached the girls.

"Hai!" she answered, waiting for them to change out of their costumes.

The girls thrust the big puffy dresses into her hands causing her to stumble back slightly. The dresses were so big that her view was obstructed by it. In the end, she had to peer around it as she made her way to the counter; the two girls were oblivious to Hayuki's plight as they chatted happily.

Hayuki dumped the dresses on the counter where her male co-worker was manning the register.

The girls were still chatting as they wiped out their platinum credit cards to him. Hayuki shook her head at them; her co-worker saw it and grinned.

"I know, but they bring in big bucks for us. Bear with it," he said, Hayuki nodded as she walked away to serve more customers.

"Fujioka!"

Hayuki turned to the source of the voice. "H-hai, Naruma-sama!"

"Fujioka, there's a delivery to be made. I need you on it," Naruma said briskly.

Hayuki blinked at her. Nowhere on her contract mentioned about being a delivery person.

"Naruma-sama, I don't do deliveries," she replied.

It was the wrong thing to say as Naruma's eyes flashed.

"Are you saying that you're not committed to the service line? Our delivery boy is out on another delivery. And thus we need someone to deliver this order _now_. Fujioka, surely you're not expecting me to deliver it, are you?"

Hayuki's eyes widened, Naruma was obviously testing her. She took in a deep breath.

"No, of course not Naruma-sama. But I haven't been in Tokyo long enough to know my way around. I'm going to get lost," Hayuki reasoned.

"Then, this will be a good way to get to know Tokyo!" Naruma smiled sadistically.

Hayuki hesitated, her boss seemed adamant about her making the delivery, guess she had no choice then.

"Hai Naruma-sama, I'll make the delivery," Hayuki finally said.

Naruma smiled- no smirked as she handed Hayuki the suit to be delivered.

"The address is here, the payment has already been made so you just have to drop it off," Naruma said. "You can go home after the delivery."

Hayuki nodded as she grabbed her bag and exited. Not missing the pitying glances she got from some of her co-workers. She guessed that Naruma does this to all new comers.

Hayuki resisted the urge to shake her head as she walked past Naruma who seemed to be taking pleasure in her current predicament.

_Five months...five months...and then I'm out of here..._Hayuki chanted in her head as she exited the boutique.

She paused outside the store as she read the address. It very well could be alien language to her, since she had no clue where the place is.

She sighed as she took the logical solution.

Flag a cab.

* * *

"Good evening, I'm here to drop off a suit for a Mr. Hector?" Hayuki asked as she approached the front desk.

The lady manning the desk dialled a number on the phone without bothering to look at Hayuki.

"Someone's here to drop off a suit for Mr. Hector," she said in a crisp voice.

"OK. Take the lift up to seven floor, someone will be waiting there for you," she replied in a bored tone as she continued typing on her keyboard.

"Thank you," Hayuki replied politely. She was feeling a bit annoyed at the lady, she had not bothered to look her in the eyes, like she was some kind of insignificant being.

After Hayuki had made her delivery, she went out of the building. It was getting dark as her stomach gave a growl. Hayuki glanced around, feeling a bit lost in the metropolitan Tokyo.

_How am I supposed to get home? I spend my money on the cab fare. Sigh...guess I have to take to subway then. Where is the station?_ She thought as she looked around hoping to spot a sign that will answer her question. However, luck was not with her. Not wanting to stay in one spot she walked on.

After a few minutes of walking, she was as lost as before. Summoning up her courage, she approached a lady who looked friendly to her.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to the nearest subway station?"

The lady nodded as she gave out the directions.

"Sure, walk down this street, and then turn left, after you see a café, crossed the traffic lights adjacent to it, and then walked down some more before turning right and after about…hm i think 20 metres? Turn left and then continued walking straight and you'll find the station. Ok? I'm sorry but I'm in a rush." With that the lady rushed off before Hayuki could open her mouth.

_Walk down, turn left...and then was it before or after the café? _Hayuki frowned, shaking her head. _Never mind, I just follow as much as I can before I ask for directions again._

She tried to follow the directions as much as she could remember but somehow she managed to end up in an alleyway. She began to panic; the sky was now completely dark. Her father would most probably be worried sick about her. It's a shame she didn't have a hand phone.

"Hey girly, are you lost?" a voice slurred.

Hayuki gave a start as she turned to see a burly man staggering his way to her.

_Isn't it a bit too early to get so drunk?_ She thought as she looked at him.

"I'm not," she said as she walked away, resisting the urge to run. Her heart was pounding furiously.

"C'mon, let me show you the way," the man said with a sickening smile on his face.

_For a drunkard he sure can walk fast. _Hayuki thought as she walked faster to get out of the alleyway.

She almost screamed when she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Girly, don't be so scared. I won't hurt you…" the man said, his face inches away from her.

Hayuki recoiled as she wrinkled her nose. She could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Mister, please remove your arm from my shoulder," Hayuki said firmly, as she tried to pull off his arm.

"But I don't want to, love," the man purred as he pulled Hayuki deeper inside the alleyway.

Hayuki struggled to free herself as he dragged her along, but the man proved too strong for her from the ease he was dragging her. She did the only thing she could think of, she opened her mouth to scream.

"Ahhhh!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, praying that someone would hear her. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her cheek, silencing her. The slap was ferocious as Hayuki tasted blood on her lips, her eyes stinging. The man had underestimated his strength when he slapped her.

"Shut up girl," he growled at her, his face hostile.

Hayuki was scared, a million thoughts going through her mind and not a single one was pleasant. She felt herself trembling when he shoved her up against the cold wall, her back colliding painfully from the impact, she slide down on the floor, groping frantically for anything _anything_ as a means of protection.

Her fingers closed on something long as she immediately swung it to hit his legs.

"Ow!" the man cried as he crumbled to the floor. Hayuki scrambled to her feet and ran for her life.

"Come back here!" she heard the man snarled behind her, his voice close.

_Shit_ she cursed as she tripped over her own feet, she was still wearing the heeled-pumps. She shrieked when she fell down, scrapping her hands when she broke her fall. She tried to get up but then a pair of hands grabbed her roughly. She screamed again as she frantically tried to free herself.

"You're going to pay," the man hissed as he tightened his grip on Hayuki.

"No, please. Let me go!" she pleaded desperately.

"Like hell, no one going to hear you," he said smiling evilly.

Hayuki took in short breaths as she felt tears prickling in the back of her eyes.

_God please no...please....someone please._

_

* * *

_

Review please:)

Coolios( thks for reading my fic!)


	3. Chapter 3

Thks for the reviews!! Love them:D To **Lu, **gosh...I thought I was the only one who realised it...ya I know. I will probably change the style but in a few more chapters...not so fast. In the meantime, just bear with it for a while ok? I promised it'll get better...:)

Ouran High School Host Club ain't mine

* * *

"Ne, Takashi? That was good cake isn't it?" Hunny said beaming to his cousin.

"Ah," Mori agreed. Hunny had wanted to try a new cake shop that had just opened in Tokyo metropolitan area. They ended up spending over three hours after the Host Club had ended there because Hunny wanted to try every single cake and I don't mean slices of cake, the _whole _cake. Needless to say, the staff at the cake shop was flabbergasted at the amount of cake consumed by the little boy but they were still more than happy to serve them since Hunny racked up a tidy sum. So by the time they were done, night has already fallen and they were now on their way home in their family's limo.

"Mitsukuni,"

"Takashi! This is fun," Hunny cried happily as he stood on Mori's thighs and poked his head out of the sun-roof, enjoying the cool night air rushing past his hair.

Mori couldn't help but let out a small smile, but he was still wary of the danger especially if the car braked to a sudden halt. Thus, he had his hands ready to pull him in when he felt that Hunny was in danger.

"Ahhh!!!!"

"Eh? Takashi did you heard that?" Hunny said as he looked down. Mori frowned, he did. It sounded like a girl screaming.

"Taahai-san, stop the car," Hunny said as he came back down. The car immediately came to a stop as Hunny and Mori stepped out. They realised they were in a more deserted part of the metropolitan.

"Ow…"

Both of their heads turned to the sound, their ears pricked.

"It's coming from the alleyway there," Hunny said. Mori nodded as both of them walked towards there. When they neared the alleyway, they heard a loud shriek that startled them. Exchanging glances, they immediately sprinted to the alleyway and were greeted by an unpleasant sight.

There was a big man dragging a younger girl deeper into the alley. The girl was struggling helplessly and pleading with him to let her go.

"Like hell, no one going to hear you," They heard him said to the girl.

Both their eyes flashed, that man was a disgrace, taking advantage of a defenceless girl.

"Takashi," Hunny said his voice void of his usual cuteness. He was angry.

"Ah," Mori replied as he moved forward and clapped a hand to the man's shoulder.

The man turned his eyes furious.

"What?!" He spat out still holding the girl.

"Let her go," Mori said firmly.

"Little boys should learn to mind their own business," he sneered as he swung his free hand to hit Mori.

Mori stopped his punch with his hand, holding the man's fist in his hand. He twisted it, causing the man to yelp and let his captive go. The girl immediately scrambled away, but she fell and had to content with crawling backwards away from the fight.

"You little punk!" The man growled as he tried to use his other hand to hit him. This time Hunny intervened by blocking his hand from hitting Mori.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, taking advantage of girls," he said seriously.

"What are you going to do about it?" He taunted as he tried to use his legs to kick at them. They let go of his hands and took a defensive stance.

"Takashi, take the girl and go," Hunny said.

"Mitsukuni," Mori replied, his voice have an edge of unwillingness.

"Takashi, go. I'll be fine," Hunny said confidently. Mori nodded, he knew that this cousin could take on this guy, despite him being four times the size of Hunny.

Mori quickly ran over to the girl who was cowering in a corner, her frame shaking. She let out a strangled cry when Mori approached her.

"Don't worry," he said.

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide with fear.

Mori's eyes widened in surprise, it was Hayuki. Haruhi's older sister.

"Hayuki-san, come," he said as he extended a hand to her.

Hayuki did not move she was paralysed with fear, too frozen to move her limbs even to get out of danger.

Mori hesitated as he did a backward glance at the two males sizing each other up. He made a split-second decision and scooped her up and carried her to the car.

* * *

Hayuki was frozen solid even as she felt Mori carrying her away, she clutched desperately to his school blazer willing her hands to stop trembling. She closed her eyes, willing away the nightmare. She had never felt so terrified in her life.

"Hayuki-san." She cracked opened her eyes, blinking.

Mori had settled her inside the car as he turned to leave to help his cousin, he felt a hand grabbing the hem of his blazer. He looked down to see Hayuki tugging at his blazer, her eyes wild with unmistakable fear, her lower lip quivering.

"T-Takashi," she said hoarsely, there was desperation and need in her voice. She did not want to be left alone.

Takashi gently removed her hand and lowered his body to face her at eye-level, still holding her hand in his. Hayuki looked like a small terrified girl; he narrowed his eyes when he noticed the raw redness on her cheek and the cut on her lips. He hesitated before making his choice.

"I promised, no one will hurt you," he said in his deep and soothing voice as he held Hayuki's cold and trembling hand in his.

Hayuki looked into his sincere eyes, she could feel her fear ebbing away, it was strange what this seven words could do. She nodded, she did not know why but she trusted him.

Mori placed her hand on her lap and opened his hand to cover hers, never breaking the eye contact as he gave the tiniest of smile to her before withdrawing his hand and returning back to scene where Hunny and the man were.

Hayuki curled up on the seat, her body still trembling. The car was dark after Mori had shut the limo door closed, but she wasn't complaining. With the lights on, it seemed like everything is out in the open, there was no place to hide, and no secrets can survive. In the dark, there was a refuge, to hide and be safe. Secrets will be kept. Right now, she wanted to keep a secret that would be hidden until the day she died.

She would never breathe this harrowing experience to another living soul for as long as she shall live.

She can't go home in her state, she knew she looked terrible. Her father would probably want to report this to the police and it would mean that she had to endure months of repeating the experience over and over again until the man was properly punished. She did not want that, what she wanted was to forget this, buried it deep in her mind and never bring it up again. And Haruhi, what would her sister think of her when she saw her in such a state? She didn't want Haruhi to think that her older sister was so stubborn as to not ask for directions again when she wasn't clear. She didn't want her sister to think of her a failure who can't even manage a journey home without something happening.

She took in a deep shuddering breath as she touched her face with her hand; she was startled to find her face wet. She was crying and she didn't even notice. She cringed slightly when she smelt blood on her hand; gingerly she lifted the other hand. She couldn't really tell but she knew that both her hands were scrapped. She really didn't want to know the extent of her injuries.

_They are taking very long_ she frowned. _Did something happen to them? Oh no! It's all my fault! They're just students and the man who attacked me was huge! And…and Hunny! Gosh he's so small and Takashi can't deal with him by himself! I can't just sit here and wait for them. I have to find them! _She thought frantically as she reached for the limo door. Just as her fingers touched the door, it swung opened.

She gave a start as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness that flooded the limo when the door opened.

"Hayu-san?" a familiar voice said.

"H-Hunny?" Hayuki stammered as she saw him. He looked a tat dishevelled but other than that he looked completely fine. She then turned to Mori, he looked the same, his uniform a bit messy but other than that not a scratch on him.

"Are you ok?" Hunny asked in concern as he climbed into the limo before Mori.

"I-I think so," Hayuki said shakily, she was relieved that both of them looked alright.

Mori switched on the lights; he wanted to see how badly Hayuki was injured. He grimaced at the state of her. In addition to her facial injuries, he noticed her hands were slightly smeared with blood. He knew that when he held her hand just now and felt something wet. Her hair was in a mess, her clothes thankfully were spared. His eyes trailed down to her feet, one of her shoes were missing.

"Hayu-san, what happened?" Hunny asked.

Hayuki hesitated; she really did not want to relive it again, Mori sensing her discomfort at answering the question piped in.

"Mitsukuni, Hayuki-san's probably tired. We should send her home."

"Iie! I mean it's ok. I-I erm…I don't want to go home," she said quietly.

The two host club members exchanged glances.

"Why not Hayu-san?"

"I-I don't want oto-san to be worried, he got enough on his hands. And…Haruhi, um…I don't want her to see me like this," Hayuki said, it was the best she could come up with without dwelling on past history.

"But…where will you go?" Hunny inquired.

She hesitated, she knew no one in Tokyo yet.

"Hayu-san, how about staying at our house for the time being?" Hunny offered.

Hayuki looked at him in alarm.

"It's ok; I don't want to trouble you. You have done so much for me already," she managed a half-smile.

"Hayu-san, it's better if you stay with us. At least Ranka-san and Haru-chan would not be worried about you spending a night in unfamiliar places," Hunny said smiling he like having guests over and bringing them along to his late-night expeditions to the kitchen.

Hayuki thought for a while before nodding her head and smiling faintly. It sounded like a good plan.

"Yay! Hayu-san is having a sleepover with us!" Hunny said happily.

His enthusiasm was infectious since Hayuki managed a brighter smile.

* * *

"Hayu-san! We're here!" Hunny said cheerfully.

Hayuki peered out of the window, letting out a small gasp. Saying their house was big seemed insulting. It was a fortress – literally.

"T-that's your house?" she said in disbelief.

"Hai! Hayu-san!" Hunny said as he exited the limo.

Hayuki tried to exit but immediately stumbled as the pain shot through her from her ankle. She grimaced at the pain, hopping on one foot which probably wasn't a good idea since she was wearing heels. She lost her balance and fell backwards, colliding into something hard and well, soft at the same time. She glanced up and was met by a stoic face.

"A-ah, sorry," Hayuki muttered apologetically.

"Your ankle," that was all he said.

"My ankle?" Hayuki repeated slightly confused. Then her eyes grew big. "Oh, my ankle. Um…ya I think I sprained it when I was running."

"There's ice in the house,"

"Um…thanks," Hayuki said, she felt a bit awkward as she tried to walk on with just one shoe, a heel nonetheless.

"Um…er!" she said in shock when she felt herself being lifted up for the second time. She looked at Mori, her face flushing slightly. Mori seemed oblivious to her as he strode into the house. Hayuki looked at the interior of their house. It looked every bit as spectacular as the outside. It was more Old Japan, with tatami mats, sliding doors, the whole she bang. It looked really posh and authentic.

_I know Haruhi goes to a school known for the student's wealth but this is really taking the icing on the cake. The students there must be really really rich if this is the kind of wealth there._ Hayuki thought as Mori carried her to a guest room.

The guest room was more plainly furbished, with a bit more western touch in the sense that it has a normal bed, cupboard and dressing table. _Looks like what you see in a hotel room, where the mini-fridge? _She commented to herself, smiling wryly at her last thought.

"Stay here," Hayuki nodded as Mori put her on the bed and went out the door.

She sighed as she leaned back on the pillows, it was so comfortable. But what she really wanted was to take a shower and sleep.

She examined her injuries under the bright room lights. It wasn't as bad as she initially thought. Both her hands were scrapped but it was just abrasions that would heal relatively quick. She gingerly touched her face. She winced slightly when she felt the pain, that was one hell of a slap. Her lips too, she knew that her lower lip was slightly swollen. Regardless of her injuries, she knew that if Hunny and Mori had not come to her rescue, she would be in a lot worse shape than she is now. She silently thanked her okaa-san in heaven who was no doubt looking out for her elder daughter.

"Fujioka-sama," a voice said. Hayuki turned to doorway. A young lady probably a few years older than her came in smiling.

"Hai,"

"Morinozuka-sama has specifically told me to take care of you," she said smiling warmly. "Let's get you clean up first, before dressing your injuries."

Hayuki nodded as the young lady helped her to the bathroom. Hayuki was a bit shy to have someone seeing her naked but then the young lady whose name she found out was Sakura seemed to be amused by her reactions.

"You know, you're the first girl that Haninozuka-sama and Morinozuka-sama brought home," she said as she towelled dried Hayuki.

"Oh?" Hayuki answered, unsure of what Sakura was implying.

"Yes, you must have been quite the girl," Sakura said smiling impishly. Hayuki felt her cheeks heating up.

"Sakura-san…"

"Hai, hai. C'mon, let's get you dress,"

Hayuki was feeling a lot better after her shower; she was dressed in a simple short-sleeved white night gown, which she was grateful since she did not particularly like yukata. After that, Sakura tended to her injuries.

"There! All done, now you better get some rest," Sakura said as she smiled at Hayuki. "You may want to take this, it will help."

Sakura had a glass of water with a small pill in her hands, Hayuki looked at it hesitatingly, the scene in the alleyway flashed through her mind briefly, she squeezed her eyes shut. Sakura looked at her with a soft expression and smiled encouragingly. Hayuki seemed to draw courage from it as she took the pill and downed it with a gulp of cool water.

Hayuki smiled back gratefully. "Thank you Sakura-san," Sakura beamed as she exited the room.

Hayuki sank back into the comfortable bed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted after a day's of hard work and her unfortunate encounter, she wished that the medication would take effect faster, she couldn't stand the darkness much longer. She clutched the covers as she cleared her mind wanting nothing more than to sink into a deep sleep.

* * *

That night, she slept soundly, the medication made sure of that. She dreamt that someone was leading her along a twisting and never-ending alleyway, strangely she wasn't afraid.

* * *

"Mitsukuni,"

"Ne, Takashi. Look! She's waking up!" A child-like voice chirped happily.

Hayuki groaned as she turned to her side, the bed seemed very big and too comfortable. The bed at home was never this comfortable. She groggily opened her eyes, taking a moment to realise where she was and the events that happened yesterday. She slowly sat up, wincing from the pain in her back. She turned and saw Hunny sitting on her bed holding a bunny stuffed toy. Mori was standing beside her bed, looking at Hunny with a hint of disapproval. Both were wearing their school uniform.

"Morning Hayu-san!" Hunny greeted.

"Morning," she greeted back blearily.

"Hayu-san, you sleep for so long, almost seven hours ne? I wanted to wake you up, but Takashi said to let you sleep some more," Hunny said smiling widely.

Hayuki blinked at him, seven hours is not long; an average person should sleep at least eight hours every day.

"Hunny, seven hours is not long," she said.

Hunny shook his head, "I sleep for four hours every day at home,"

"Ah, but you also sleep in school," Mori pointed out.

Hayuki couldn't help but smiled, watching Hunny and Mori interact was really quite interesting.

"Yea, Takashi, guess you're right," Hunny said pouting in the most adorable way before exclaiming brightly. "Hayu-san, you want to eat cake for breakfast?"

"Cake? For breakfast?" Hayuki asked. She had never eaten anything sweet for breakfast before. Sweet things in the morning tend to leave an unpleasant after taste in her mouth.

"It's ok, I probably have some bread before I go to work," she said.

Hunny's eyes grew big.

"Hayu-san! You're injured! You can't go to work!" he protested his puppy-dog eyes watering.

Hayuki softened, but she really didn't have a choice after the way Naruma-sama had acted, she got a feeling that Naruma-sama would only be too glad for an excuse to fire her.

"Hunny, I have to. I can't miss work," she said firmly as she tried to stand up. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders stopping her from standing up fully.

She looked up to see Mori towering over her as he pushed her back down.

"You're in no shape to work, we'll let them know."

"Takashi, you don't understand. I have to," Hayuki argued.

Mori looked at her seriously; she could tell that he was adamant about not letting her go to work.

"Hayu-san, you should rest. Don't worry; we'll take care of everything ok?" Hunny said cutely.

Hayuki sighed, it was two against one. And Hunny's adorable demeanour was making it quite hard to protest.

"Ok then, but please don't tell oto-san or Haruhi about it ok? I really don't want them to be worried about me. Just let them know I'm here but don't tell them what happened yesterday, ok?" Hayuki said looking into Hunny's eyes.

Hunny smiled, crossing his fingers behind him. That was a promise he can't keep. But he could not tell her that since he knew that she would try to run away.

"Hai Hayu-san!" Hayuki seemed contented with his answer as she leaned back down on her pillows.

"Thank you Hunny," she said softly before drifting off to dreamland again.

* * *

"WHAT!!!" An early morning cry resounded through the apartment block.

"Oto-san," Haruhi chided.

"How this is happened? I want to see her now!" Ranka demanded angrily as he made his way to the front door.

"Ranka-san! Please hear us first," Hunny said, stopping Ranka from leaving.

Ranka was agitated; his elder daughter was almost taken advantage of and was hurt! He was going to skin the person responsible alive for this.

"Hayu-san is alright now, a bit shaken but she'll be fine. She doesn't want you all to worry about her, but we couldn't keep it from you. So Ranka-san, please calm down," Hunny explained.

Ranka sat back down, crossing his arms. Why in the world did he have such stubborn daughters?

"Fine," Ranka conceded, the most important thing was that Hayuki was fine and he trusted Haruhi's seniors to take care of her. "But I'm not letting that scum off!"

"Ranka-san, it's ok. Me and Takashi took care of him, I doubt that he will do something like this again, that's if he could even _do anything_," Hunny said smiling.

Ranka looked at him and inched away slightly, somehow the smile had a sinister undertone to it. He made a mental note _never_ to get on Hunny's bad side.

"Thank you then Mitsukuni and Takashi," Ranka said, bowing his head in appreciation. "I leave Hayuki-chan in your hands, take good care of her."

Hunny beamed. "Hai Ranka-san!"

"Haruhi, visit your sister after school ok?" Ranka said to his younger daughter. It was more of a statement rather than a request.

"Hai, Oto-san," Haruhi replied as she got ready to leave for school with her seniors. "Bye!"

"Bye Haruhi-chan! Oh! Bring some ice-cream if you can, Hayuki loves them!" Ranka said smiling.

Haruhi nodded as she closed her front door behind her.

* * *

Ya...I think in the canon story Hunny and Mori don't live together...I changed that. And probably a few more in the future too:)

Review please:D

Coolios-thks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!! I'm sorry I didn't get back to each or you personally...rest assured that I loved each review I get! Please bear with my out-of-place writing style...It's quite hard to juggle two fics with 2 very different kind of styles. I promised once my other fic ends, this story would get better! I have loads plan for this:D

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

I change the place where Hayuki works, no reason other than that I want to -heeh-

* * *

"Haru-chan! You ready to go ne?" Hunny said as he bounced towards Haruhi who was clearing up after the Host Club activities.

"Haruhi? You're going home with Hunny-senapi?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together.

"Hai, I'm going to visit onee-sama," Haruhi replied as she walked towards the pantry.

The Hitachiin twins exchanged identical looks.

"Hayuki-san is at their house?" They asked in unison.

"Hai, Hayu-san is at me and Takashi's house!" Hunny beamed.

"Why?"

"Senpais, I'm ready," Haruhi said before Hunny could reply.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru as he smirked.

"We're going too," they replied with identical grins on their faces.

"Where are you all going?" Tamaki asked as he overheard them.

Hikaru exchanged devil smiles with his brother. They never pass up a chance to tease their lord.

"Haruhi invited us to visit her onee-sama milord," then chorused.

Tamaki looked shocked. "Why wasn't I invited?" he asked, turning his face to Haruhi who was refusing to look at him.

"That's because you call her sister – 'illegitimate' milord," Hikaru said, smirking.

Tamaki looked stricken as if his world was collapsing unto him.

"Haruhi!! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call your sister illegitimate! Haruhi, please forgive me…"Tamaki pleaded his eyes glistening with unshed tears. The idea that Haruhi was angry with him was simply unacceptable.

Haruhi sighed, she hated when Tamaki put on his puppy-dog eyes, she always cave in one way or another.

"Tamaki-senpai, you can come if you want, just don't make a scene," Haruhi said in an almost exasperated tone.

"Yay!! Haruhi! You're such a forgiving and understanding daughter! Father's so proud of you!!" He exclaimed holding Haruhi's hands and spinning her around.

"Senpai! Stop it!" Haruhi cried as she tried to get out of the spin.

The Hitachiin twins traded displeased looks before smiling evilly. They took identical steps forward and stuck out their feet so when Tamaki turned around, he'll trip over them.

Which was precisely what happened, in mid-spin, Tamaki tripped over their foot and in his startled state let go of Haruhi who crashed into Hikaru's waiting arms while Tamaki took a tumble and fell face flat on the floor.

"Milord, you should be watching where you're spinning," Kaoru said, bending over Tamaki's unmoving but twitching body.

"You ok?" Hikaru asked as he straightened Haruhi.

"Hai, you shouldn't have trip senpai like that," she said in a slightly cross voice. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged simultaneously.

"We were bored," they drawled lazily.

"Haru-chan!"

"Ah…sorry senpais!" Haruhi apologised as she went over to where Hunny, Mori and Kyouya were standing. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki who had miraculously recovered from his fall followed behind her.

"Kyouya-senpai, you're going too?" Haruhi asked in surprise. She didn't know that Kyouya would be one to show concern to others without any personal gain.

"Hai, I wanted to see how Hayuki-san was doing. I heard that she's working at _MAMOKO _they had just opened their second floor dedicated to Costume Parties and since our old supplier has ran out of new designs, we need to find newer pastures," Kyouya smiled.

_That is Kyouya-senpai for you_ she thought wryly as she sighed _there's always a catch._

Haruhi looked around, just as she feared. The entire host club would be coming with her to visit her onee-sama. This spells a recipe for the perfect disaster.

She sighed again.

* * *

Hayuki woke up after a very long sleep; she looked around groggily, hoping to spot a clock, seeing none she sighed as she looked out of the window hoping to get a sense of the time. The sun was quite high up, she guessed that it had to be afternoon. She groaned as the pain in her back hadn't subsided yet. She tried to move her bandaged ankle, it hurt a bit but it wasn't as bad as yesterday night. She gingerly brought her feet to the cool ground and tried to stand up, holding the bed post for support. She grimaced as her ankle throbbed painfully when she stood up. Taking a baby step forward, she placed slight pressure on her ankle, she gritted her teeth. Using the wall for support, she slowly hobbled her way to the bathroom to wash up.

Glancing at her reflection in the bathroom mirror for the first time since her encounter, she winced at her appearance, her lip was cut, her face ashen, her eyes looked tired despite sleeping more than her usual amount of sleep. _How am I going to go to work tomorrow? My face bound to raise some questions, and I can't possibly wear heels with my ankle like that?! _She thought worriedly. _Wait…where are my heels? _She frowned as she looked around for them, to her dismay she only spotted one, her other one must have dropped in the alleyway. She wasn't particularly upset at the lost, she disliked heels especially the three-and-half-inched pointed shoes of peril, but she sighed she had to get a new pair, it was after all part of the uniform. She pushed away that problem for the time being as she cleaned herself up and looked around for her clothes which was nowhere in sight. She sighed again. _Sakura-san must have taken it away _she thought as she walked out of the room clad in only her nightgown. She took in a sharp intake of breath; the hallway was long and endless to her. It was like a maze. Hesitatingly, she took a left turn, relying on her hazy memory when Mori had carried her to the room. She shuffled her way through the hallway, when she finally came to a flight of stairs leading downwards. She cringed wondering how she was going to go down with one functional leg.

"Fujioka-sama!" A voice cried.

Hayuki's head snapped up, or rather down as she saw Sakura looking at her in alarm.

"Don't move," Sakura said quickly as she raced up the stairs.

"You should stay in bed," Sakura chided her lightly "I would have come and get you,"

"Sorry, Sakura-san," Hayuki smiled gratefully as Sakura helped her down the stairs. "You can just call me Hayuki, Fujioka-sama sounds so…uptight and old."

Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry, but I can't. You're a guest here and I have to treat all guests with respect Fujioka-sama. And Fujioka-sama doesn't sound old,_ Hayuki_." Sakura added with a wry smile.

Hayuki let out a small laugh.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked as she helped Hayuki along.

"Hai, nothing too fancy Sakura-san, and um…can I have a change of clothes?" she added slightly red.

Sakura laughed as she nodded.

"Coming right up Fujioka-sama,"

Hayuki sat on a high stool as she waited for Sakura to return with her a fresh set of clothes. She let her eyes wandered over the kitchen. It was white, very white, was the only thought that went through her mind. And clean as well. She was very tempted to open the humongous fridge; she bet that there would be loads of desserts in there, especially with Hunny around.

Sakura returned after a while with the clothes, Hayuki thanked her as she disappeared into a bathroom to change while Sakura cooked for her.

"Sakura-san! I said nothing too fancy!" Hayuki said in a slight accusing voice when she emerged from the bathroom when she saw what was on the table.

"This is nothing, Fujioka-sama," Sakura said in an amused manner. Hayuki's eyes were big at the spread in front of her; if this was considered simple she shuddered to think what their definition of fancy was.

The spread was a traditional Japanese meal bordering on the upper-class side; it looked like something served at a five-star hotel.

Hayuki had to admit that food was delicious; she could really tasted the richness of the food she could get used to eating this way.

She looked up at the clock; it was already late afternoon, she didn't know that she had slept for so long.

She tested her foot again when Sakura left the kitchen to attend to her other duties, wondering if she could make her way home on one leg. She decided that she had spent enough time here; one night in an unfamiliar place was more than enough for her. She didn't like to impose on others at their expense. She walked around the kitchen, hoping that if she walked enough her ankle would not throbbed so terribly.

"Hayu-saaan!!" a voice cried out happily.

Hayuki turned towards the voice, her brown eyes widening as she saw a whole troupe of people coming towards her. Were they all there to see her? That can't be it, she hardly even known them. She blinked a bit confused at the troupe that was approaching her.

"H-Hi," she said a bit unsure.

"Hayu-san! How are feeling?" Hunny asked smiling.

Hayuki nodded as she stood, shifting her weight awkwardly from one foot to the other. It felt weird to have one leg bandaged and having a 'cushion' strapped to your feet as you stand.

"Hayuki-san, what happened to you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together, noting her ankle, her face and her bandaged hands. They were a bit alarmed to see Haruhi's sister in such a shape.

"Ah…" Hayuki started, flushing. She didn't know how to put it across properly without raising a few eyebrows, fortunately she was saved from answering when Tamaki burst forward and grabbed her hands, ignoring the flinching he got when he grabbed her hands a bit too roughly.

"Hime-sama! Please don't hurt yourself over my foolish words, it was thoughtless of me to call you 'illegitimate' and it pains me to see you in such a state," Tamaki said in a voice that could melt even the hardest of hearts, he was in no doubt in host-mode.

Hayuki blinked at his words, blushing a bit. "I-It wasn't your fault, I was careless," she stammered.

"Ah, hime-sama," Tamaki said as he caressed her cheek, causing the blush on Hayuki's cheeks to deepen. "You should be more careful, I wished I could have been there to protect you," he said softly.

Hayuki felt her breath hitched, she couldn't believe the effects the Haruhi's friend had on her. He was a smooth talker; this was a guy who had perfected the art of sweet talking.

"E-erm…" she stuttered a bit, a bit loss for words. She glanced behind him and spotted Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" she said in surprise as she forgot about the blond in front of her. Tamaki froze as her hands slipped out of his; he was shocked that someone had actually managed to resist his charms even when she had clearly fallen for it.

"Onee-sama, I'm glad to see you're ok," Haruhi said flatly.

"Yeah…" Hayuki replied hesitatingly.

There was a silence as both sisters looked at each other, each debating whether to further continue their conversation. The host club watched with raised eyebrows, sensing that something is not quite right between them. Kyouya cleared his throat, attempting to diffuse some of the awkwardness.

"Hayuki-san, you worked at _MAMOKO _am I right?" he asked in a business-like tone. Hayuki looked at him startled that he knew where she was working.

"Hai, how did you know?" she asked.

Kyouya smiled his knowing smile as he replied, "I have ways."

Hayuki raised an eyebrow, something tells her that this guy is not as clear-cut as you see him, there was more to him than meets the eye.

"I heard they sell costumes?"

"Um…ya but I don't think you would be interested."

Kyouya smirked. "On contrary, that's what I'm interested in. We need to find new and fresher costumes for our theme events that our king can dream up."

Hayuki looked at him, not following. Then she remembered the two girls from yesterday, they were talking something about a school party and _Tamaki-kun…_Ah! Her eyes grew big as she realised that that was the name of the blond guy.

"Ah, your school's holding some costume party is it?" she asked, smiling.

Kyouya looked mildly surprised. "Apparently, I'm not the only one who is well-informed around here, Hayuki-san."

Hayuki smiled. "Two girls came in and they were talking about some party and a certain Tamaki-kun."

Kyouya let out a tiny chuckle."Ah, so will you help us then?"

Hayuki hesitated, she wasn't even sure of a job because she missed today and maybe even tomorrow. Plus, Naruma-sama would probably give her a hard time if she managed to keep her job.

"Um…I'm not sure, but I'll try. What do you need me to do?" she replied carefully.

"Nothing much, just make sure that we have access to the latest and newest items in the store and we get the first pick," Kyouya answered in a rather satisfied tone, the kind businessman used after clinching a deal.

_Why do they need such VIP treatment? I really wondered what kind of school Haruhi goes to and her friends she made there. Especially this group, I mean they are all very different and have like almost nothing in common except of course for the fact that they're filthy rich. And they don't seem like the kind that will make friends with Haruhi. Who exactly are they? _Hayuki wondered as she glanced at the seven before her.

"Who are you exactly?" she blurted out, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Ah, pardon for our impudence, we had forgotten to introduce ourselves properly," Tamaki said as he took a bow.

"I'm Suou Tamaki, the king!"

"Ootori Kyouya."

"Hayuki-san you already met us," The twins said in unison.

"And us too," Hunny piped in cheerfully.

"And we are Ouran High Host Club," Tamaki concluded with a flourish.

"H-host club?" Hayuki said in disbelief. What in the world is a host club? Is it a club that host school events? Like the balls? Concerts? Fairs?

"Hai, we placed the happiness of our female guests above all," Tamaki recited.

Hayuki's eyes grew big with horrified realisation. _A host club…_

"You mean you attend to girls? And make them_ happy_?" she said faintly. Dear god, what sort of friends has her sister gotten?

"We're not what you think we are, Hayuki-san," Kyouya said curtly, in an almost cold manner.

Hayuki turned to him; she could feel the meaning behind the words. She flushed slightly, she didn't mean for him to get offended by her words. Personally she didn't like to meddle in other people's business but this was different. This time it concerned about her sister and she can't possibly sit back and watched her sister befriend such _boys_ that give away their affections carelessly. No, Haruhi deserved to be around people with better morals than this bunch of _gigolos_.

She steeled herself; she knew that Kyouya isn't one to be trifled with.

"Am I wrong in what I'm thinking?" she rebutted as she looked at Kyouya. The other host club members looked confused at their exchange. Only a certain more perspective raven-haired male seemed to follow their conversation.

"No, but we will not go _that far_ to make our ladies happy," Kyouya replied coolly.

"But essentially it's the same job scope, paid affections isn't it?" Hayuki retorted with a slight narrow of her eyes.

Kyouya's mouth was set in a thin line, his glasses flashed.

"Hayuki-san, in all due respect, you're making a hasty and unfounded assumption about us. Why don't you ask Haruhi, she could tell you what we do," Kyouya replied in a calm tone, too calm. He glanced at Haruhi.

Haruhi blinked, wondering how she got embroiled in this. She had an inkling of what her sister was thinking from the conversation, she didn't know how to explain to her about the Host Club. How they were the best thing that ever happened to her when she set foot in Ouran. How this bunch of idiots made her laugh and scream in annoyance at the same time, and how she grew to respect this air-headed club. Her sister will never understand how much she loved being part of the host club.

Hayuki stared at her sister, not quite believing what Kyouya was saying, but it made sense. Her masquerading as a boy, her male friends. She gaped at her sister in shock.

"Haruhi…you are in the host club?"

* * *

Uh-oh…Hayuki finds out that her lil' sis is a host…

I only got one thing to say- REVIEW!!!:))

coolios! Thanks for reading my fic! (make that 2 things to say;D)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really glad that you guys all enjoyed it! I love reading all of your reviews!! Please keep reviewing!

So finally we'll get to see a snippet of why the sisters r/ship was strained.

Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me…

* * *

"Haruhi…you are in the host club?"

Haruhi hesitated before replying, there's no point in keeping the secret from her sister, she's bound to found out sooner or later.

"Yeah but Kyouya-senpai is right, the host club is not what you think it is," Haruhi replied looking at her sister awe-struck face.

Hayuki stared at her disbelievingly. She could not understand why on Earth would Haruhi joined such a frivolous club? Haruhi is a smart girl; surely four years of absence would not result in Haurhi acting this way? Did the boys do something to her? Force her to join them?

"I don't understand, why?" Hayuki asked confused.

"Haruhi owe the Host Club a debt, thus she's paying it off by masquerading as a boy to play host. We assure you that Haruhi's well taken care of," the shadow king inputted.

Hayuki jerked her head towards him, for a moment she forgotten that she was not alone.

"Debt? How much?"

"As of now, it's a close 3 million yen…" was the cool reply.

Hayuki's brown eyes widened as her jaw slackened at the amount. _3 million yen??!!!_ What the hell did Haruhi do? Break some valuable artefact? Crash a car?

"T-three m-million YEN?!!! Are you kidding me?" Hayuki half-shouted in shock.

"I don't kid around Hayuki-san," Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses, his face hiding a ghost of a smile.

Hayuki allowed the fact that her sister, her SENSIBLE, RESPONISBLE sister owed a 3 million debt sink in, before she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but can I have a word in private with Haruhi?"

The host club exchanged looks but nonetheless agreed to leave the sisters alone.

Hayuki sighed as she closed her eyes before opening them to see Haruhi looking intently at the food on the table.

"Is that Ootoro?" she asked, her eyes gleaming.

Hayuki blinked, _Ootoro?_

"I-I think so, since when do you like them?"

Haruhi looked at her sister's curious face before saying,

"About four years ago, Dad brought some back on my 12th birthday…"

Hayuki kept quiet, she missed it and her 13th and 14th and 15th ones as well.

"I-I'm sorry, Haruhi. I missed too many of your birthdays," Hayuki said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, you were away,"

* * *

Meanwhile, the host club were leaning at the doorway to the kitchen, hiding out of view of the sisters. The only two who were not interested were Kyouya and Mori. One who seemed to be absorb in his laptop, the other well, he seemed to be absorb in being – bored.

"I can't hear them," Tamaki said in a loud whisper.

"Shh!!" The other three said in unison as they strained their ears to hear them.

* * *

Hayuki bit her lower lip, a habit she had developed whenever she felt nervous or at a loss, she shook her head.

"Haruhi, I didn't want to say this in front of them but how? How could you join such a club? I mean there are a whole lot of other more decent clubs out there!" Hayuki said, agitated. ("Oh yes…the newspaper club is soooo more decent then us…" Hikaru sneered.)

Haruhi raised an eyebrow; she had not seen her sister so frantic before. Clearly she was taking the news harder than her father did.

"Onee-sama, you're over-reacting, dad knows about it and he's alright with it."

Hayuki stared at her, their father knows about it? And he's alright with it? That is one thing bad about having your father as an okama, they tend to be a little more eccentric and open-minded – _too_ open-minded. She was going to have a little talk about it with dear old dad.

"Well, I'm not alright with it Haruhi, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be around those boys. I-I mean a _host club?_ For heaven's sake, they're having you pretending to be boy?! How could anyone be alright with their sister changing gender to _repay _a three million debt! Three million! God, what did you do?!"

Haruhi sighed, it seems like her sister hadn't change a bit, she's still over-exaggerating everything.

"I broke a renaissance vase, it was initially an eight million yen debt but then I managed to work off it," Haruhi replied dryly.

Hayuki looked at her with mouth slightly agape. Oh this just gets better and better.

"I was gone for four years and I come back to find my sister pretending to be boy, owe millions to a _host club_, made some really really _interesting_ friends. Did the world finally realise that there's nothing on Mars but red sand too?" She added sarcastically.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes; her sister had no rights to judge people she had just only met. What does she know about the host club anyway?

"Onee-sama, you don't understand the host club. I know that it's a club ruled by an obnoxious person but then they are really the best friends anyone could ask for. I-I like being part of the host club!" Haruhi blurted out.

* * *

Tamaki stood frozen as a statue as his disembodied voice floated through the air. He didn't hear anything beyond _"a club ruled by an obnoxious person…"_

"Haruhi…thinks I'm an obnoxious…"

"Milord, all of us know that ages ago," came the twins snicker. That was the final blow as Tamaki crashed to the floor, stricken that his daughter had called him such a foul word.

* * *

Hayuki blinked at her sister in surprised, her sister was defending the host club?

"You like the host club? You would pay to be fawn over, told empty lies to, caress with fake affections?" she said cynically.

* * *

"How could Hayuki-san say that we're _fakes _and doing it for money?! My affections are sincere and genuine! It's my job to show those wonderful ladies what they truly are on the inside and that is _beautiful_…" Tamaki said dreamily as the host club deadpanned at their king's words.

"Tamaki…we are getting paid to attend to those ladies," Kyouya said purposefully. "And, we don't undertake anything without profits."

Tamaki looked horrified at being told that his precious club was used as a capitalist tool.

Kyouya sighed as he added, "If it helps, our profits are churned back into the club to finance your extravagant theme parties, which would being happiness to the ladies,"

Tamaki's violet eyes shone, you could practically hear the angels singing in his inner-mind theatre.

"I know Kyouya! Aren't we such a noble club?" Tamaki said proudly.

Kyouya could barely resist an eye roll and an urge to punch his best friend.

* * *

Haruhi unknowingly clenched her fists, she forgotten how critical Hayuki could be, she was always wary and doubtful of others.

"You're over-reacting as usual," she replied evenly.

The sisters looked at each other, each thinking about the conversations that just transpired. Hayuki was the first the break eye contact.

"Fine, you do what you want. You're big enough to decide what you want to do," Hayuki said squarely.

Haruhi glared at her, she felt irritated at the words, the way Hayuki said it was like her fault, it had the underlying message of 'If something happens, don't say that I didn't tell you so." Haruhi was feeling indignant, who was her sister to say that when she wasn't around for the past four years? She basically left after summer vacation when Haurhi was 11, she didn't even bother to come back for holidays or called for that mattered. Didn't she know that their father was upset by the lack of communication? Haruhi had seen her father sighing one too many times while staring at the heart-shaped magnet on the fridge or at the last complete family photo of the Fujiokas, her heart had ached at the sight of her father's sad face. Didn't her sister know how much she hurt their father by not staying in contact?

Haruhi could feel her past anger and sadness reawakening inside her; she tasted the hurt and betrayal when her sister had dropped the bombshell during the last week of her stay before returning to Saksu. She thought she had gotten over it but apparently she was mistaken. Her feelings were rising inside of her, revenge for suppressing them for so long. They tasted freedom and they desired more, they wanted out, they wanted to be heard, to be felt by the receiving end and Haruhi was losing the battle fast.

The word vomit was coming out with a vengeance.

"Would you stop acting like a know-it-all? You're not! Don't act like you understand everything, because you don't! Just because you reappeared in our life after four years of absence doesn't automatically qualify you to act like okaa-san! You couldn't even keep your promise to her!"

Hayuki was speechless, her heart stopped for a moment as she looked at her sister's furious face. She had not seen her sister lose her cool before, she must had really done it in for her sister to burst out like that. In spite of that, she was feeling a bit affronted against all common sense of not to argue with an emotionally unstable person, she had to rebuke her sister.

"I'm not acting like her! I'm just playing the part of a sister that's all, I'm sorry if I offended you but I just don't understand why the hell did you agree to join such a ridiculous club! There are other ways to repay the debt!" Hayuki shot back. "And for the record, I did try to keep my promise to okaa-san!"

Haruhi huffed as she tried to regain her composure before replying in forced calmness.

"No, you told me that day four years ago that you didn't want to become a lawyer. You broke your promise onee-sama. You broke the promise we made to our okaa-san when she laid there on the hospital bed. You broke yours, but I'm not going to break mine. I _will _become a lawyer that okaa-san would be proud of," Haruhi said, her voice full of steel.

Hayuki's eyes softened as she looked at her sister's resilience face, she envied her sister for having such a strong will, she would never having such a will to withstand whatever life or fate throws at her. She would crumble and bow before fate; she could never find the courage or willpower to overcome her obstacles. Her sister was much more worthy to call herself their mother's daughter.

"Haruhi please listen to me, I'm sorry but I really did try to live up the promise, but…But I can't! I can never be a lawyer Haruhi…I…I just can't," Hayuki finished feebly.

"Why not?"

Hayuki looked away, too ashamed of the truth. She would never admit that she had stage fright and had problems with talking to people superior to her. She discovered that when she was taking part in a class debate and her opponent had tore her self-esteem to shreds to the point where she vowed never to talk in public ever again; she could still hear the sounds of students sniggering at her stuttering self. She had realised there and that in the toilet cubicle crying her heart out that she was not cut out to be a lawyer, she would never last a minute in the court room.

The hardest part had been to tell Haruhi about it, there were of course better way to say it but Hayuki was so flustered that she just said that – "I'm not going to become a lawyer like mom. I-I don't like it." She still recalled Haruhi's hurt and betrayed face but it was gone in a split second to be replaced by her indifferent look.

"_I…see onee-sama, its ok."_

That was the first time that Haruhi had called her 'onee-sama'.

"Onee-sama?"

Hayuki snapped out of her trance and looked at Haruhi's face.

"I don't need to tell you why," Hayuki said defensively, more forceful and spitefully than she had intended to.

The effect was instantaneous, Haruhi's brown eyes narrowed as she replied shortly, "Ok then,"

Haruhi then reached into the plastic bag she had brought with her and took out a tub of cookie dough ice-cream.

"Here, Oto-san says to give you ice-cream. I remembered that you used to love cookie dough. It's already melted but then you like it that way,"

Hayuki glanced at her sister in shock, Haruhi still remembered her favourite ice-cream and the way she ate it. Suddenly she regretted her harsh words towards her sister, it wasn't her fault that she got stage fright or that Haruhi got involved into the host club. She dearly wanted to apologise for her earlier words but somehow the words got stuck in her throat as though they were jostling each other competing for space in sentences she was about to say. In the end all she said was

"Thank you,"

Haruhi nodded and let out a small smile, she did not hate her sister. Disagreed yes, disappointed in? Yes. Hate? No. She could never hate family after all.

"Are you going back today?"

Hayuki hesitated, she supposed she should, after all she was imposing on Hunny and Mori.

"WAHHHHH!!!"

A cry resounded from the doorway, causing both girls to turn towards the noise only to see Hunny running towards them with his huge watery eyes as he latched onto Hayuki's arm.

"Hayu-san! Hayu-san! Don't go! I haven't brought you on my dessert expedition yet!" Hunny said tearfully.

Hayuki looked perplexed at 'dessert expedition'. She was about to open her mouth when she saw Haruhi shaking her head ever so slightly. She immediately shut her mouth; she really didn't want to know Hunny's dessert expedition.

"But Hunny-kun, I'm feeling much better and I don't think I should stay here much longer," Hayuki reasoned while smiling slightly, her mind whirling, _how long was he standing there?_

"Hayuki-san, you still can't walk very well and your apartment isn't very convenient for you," the twins chirped together.

Hayuki turned towards then, her brown eyes widening as the rest of the host club appeared.

_How long had they been standing there? Did they hear whatever we were talking about? _She thought, her face reddening. She didn't like it when people eavesdropped on them especially on such a sensitive topic.

Hayuki looked at her sister who looked irritated; clearly both of them were having the same thoughts.

"Were you all _spying_ on us?" Haruhi said in a deathly voice, her dark aura was emitting towards the host club. All but two members were send cowering in a corner in response to Haruhi's evil aura.

The corners of Hayuki's lips twitched upwards. Her sister could hold her own ground against those idiots.

"N-N-No Haruhi!" Tamaki lied, fearful of facing the wrath of his daughter.

Haruhi turned her murderous glare onto him and Tamaki seemed to have shrunk while Haurhi towered over him.

"Don't lie! I know you all are spying on us! Don't you have anything better to do! It's extremely rude to spy on others!…" Haruhi went on scolding the twins and Tamaki all who looked so terrified under Haruhi's furious eyes.

Hayuki looked on in amusement as she watched her sister telling them off for poking their noses in matters that do not concern them, she felt a tug on her arm, she looked down to see Hunny gazing at her mournfully.

"Hayu-san, stay ne?"

Oh god, those eyes! Those big soft teddy bear eyes!! Hayuki could feel her resolution melting away like her ice-cream sitting on the counter-top. Hunny was employing his Lolita-shota act and Hayuki was the unfortunate recipient of the powerful persuasion.

"Ok…" Hayuki heard herself mumbled. _Wait…did I just say ok? No wait-_

Hunny's eyes immediately lit up as he jumped up and down happily before saying.

"Hayu-san! You'll love the chocolate waterfall and the candy trees! And then the cookie trail! Hayu-san that's my favourite part!…" Hunny continued his tirade as Hayuki looked more and more bewildered by his words. _It was all in his imagination right? The chocolate waterfall, I mean this isn't Willy Wonka chocolate factory!_

But Hayuki knows better than to break the news to the excited boy, she knows that children didn't take too well to news that their fantasy was simply that, fantasy. After all, she spend a week walloping in sorrow when her pre-school classmate told her that there was no such thing as a tooth fairy and that the money she found underneath her pillow was put there by leprechauns. It took three years before she liked green again.

Hayuki turned to look at her sister who was looking at the defeated boys who were piled one on top of the other with her hands on her hips. Haruhi turned to her sister, her face still slightly red.

"Onee-sama, you're staying?"

"Hai Haru-chan!" Hunny replied before Hayuki could say anything. Hayuki shot Haruhi a resigned look as Haruhi let out a small smile as she nodded and bade goodbye to them, she harrumphed as she walked past the 'heap' who by some miracle detangled themselves and ran after Haruhi.

"Wait! Haruhi! We give you a lift!" The twins said before sticking out their tongue at Tamaki who looked incapacitated at the idea of his precious daughter in the hands of the devil twins.

"No Haruhi! Daddy will send you home! It's too dangerous to go back with those two! Wait!" Tamaki shouted as he ran after the three of them.

"Well," Kyouya said as he stood up, shutting his laptop. "Seems like our visit has ended, I'll take my leave." He pushed up his glasses as he nodded to his seniors before walking to the exit.

Hayuki glanced at the ice-cream tub and pulled it towards her, she opened it and was greeted by a mixture of white and brown slush, the ice-cream was in a semi-solid state. She hesitated before tilting her head up and opened her mouth, but before she could utter a word a spoon was extended to her. She blinked as she took the spoon and smiled at Mori.

"Thanks,"

Mori was stoic as he peeled Hunny off her and strolled out of the kitchen. Hayuki bit her lower lip, she didn't know why but she felt her stomach churned. Mori was angry…or upset. Was because of what she said about the host club? She had been too judgemental of them but then she didn't think she said anything wrong, as far as she was concerned she was factually right.

She shook her head.

"Why do I care what he thinks? Or any of that club for that matter? It's not like I'll ever see them again, they're not my friends anyway. I shouldn't be concerned about what he or anyone thinks, I shouldn't," She muttered to herself. She couldn't help but feel she was more comforting herself with the illusion that she didn't care.

She sighed as she scooped up a generous helping of ice-cream.

_Ice-cream therapy _she thought as she relished the coolness of it sliding down her throat.

* * *

OK so there! some clue as to why they don't have the best r/ship. More would be coming:)

i do hope that it isn't too confusing with the switching of the sisters and the host club dialogues…

Do review and let me know what you think of this story/chapter. I'll really appreciate it! Thank you!:D

Coolios! (thks for reading!)


	6. Chapter 6

I need more reviews! Please! :D Thank you if you had reviewed!

Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me.

Kawaii - cute

* * *

"Fujioka-sama, you're healing well," Sakura commented on the third day Hayuki spent there. Hayuki smiled, she had always been a fast healer since young. It was something she was thankful for.

Hayuki turned her head and noticed her lone pump lying dejectedly in a corner of the room. She sighed.

Sakura looked at her quizzically; Hayuki pondered for a moment before deciding to tell Sakura what was bothering her.

"I need a new pair of black pumps," she explained, Sakura raised her eyebrows. That was what was bothering her?

Seeing the slightly incredulous look on Sakura's face, Hayuki elaborated,

"It's just that it's really hard to find the perfect black pumps. I mean the good ones cost about three months of my salary. The cheap ones give me blisters and won't last two months. Plus, I don't have the time to really go and shop for a pair of new shoes."

Sakura chuckled.

"It's not funny Sakura-san!" Hayuki protested indignantly. "You don't understand how difficult and troublesome it is to find the perfect black pumps on my pay! It's not like I can just ask my father for money! I mean there are other more important things than footwear. Sigh…"

Sakura offered an apologetic smile. She understood.

"It's ok Fujioka-sama, things will work out in the end, you'll see."

Hayuki smiled tightly, she doubt so. Life wasn't always sunshine and peaches. She blinked and jerked her head towards the door and frowned slightly. She thought she heard some shuffling outside. Must be her imagination.

"Sakura-san, can I ask you something?"

Sakura nodded as Hayuki asked, "What do you think of the um…the host club boys?"

Sakura giggled before replying, "They're the nicest boys I have ever met. Polite, caring and well-mannered. You don't have to worry about your sister. The boys do genuinely care about her. Like big brothers,"

Hayuki gave her an incredulous look. Big brothers? Sakura is obviously smitten by them. They must have turned on their charms on her. Hayuki bit her lower lip, from the way Haruhi acted that day, she could tell that nothing she say will go through her sister's brain. She was stubborn that way. It's up to Hayuki to be more vigilant about her sister's friends. Especially that Tamaki. Fancy calling Haruhi his daughter. Hayuki almost snorted at that thought. Who the hell does he thinks he is? No wonder her father disliked him.

"All done!" Sakura announced, interrupting Hayuki's train of thoughts.

"Thanks!" Hayuki stood up, wobbling slightly. She could return to work tomorrow but she will be off heels for a while. She wasn't complaining. It would buy her time to shop around for a new pair.

* * *

The Host club was lounging around in the third music room, all except for Haruhi, who was called back by her teacher. It was fifteen minutes before they opened. Normally, the third music room would be a rowdy place. The twins would be annoying Tamaki. Kyouya would be writing in his notebook or typing away at his laptop. Hunny would be eating desserts happily, his legs swinging with each bite; Mori of course would be with him, reading a book or just sitting there and watched his friends.

However, today was different. There was silence in the air. Tamaki had called for an emergency meeting. The reason for it was obvious.

"It is unacceptable to have my daughters bickering! Sisters should love each other!" Tamaki declared.

"Milord, technically Hayuki-san is older than you. How could she be your daughter?" The twins pointed out.

Tamaki froze, before assuming his thoughtful position. And then he said,

"I never cared for age! Age is nothing but a number! Haruhi is my daughter and her onee-sama is mine as well! My beautiful, mature older daughter…" his voice turning dreamy.

Kyouya's cough brought him back to reality. Tamaki beamed brightly at him. "Mother! What had you found out?"

At this, the host club members leaned forward. They were all curious about Haruhi's onee-sama.

Kyouya flipped opened his notebook and adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"Fujioka Hayuki. Graduated from Saksu Boarding School for Girls. Thrice on honour roll. Currently applying for Sociology in University of Tokyo. "

The host club looked at him expectantly, waiting for more.

Kyouya let out a frustrated sigh. That was all he could dig up. Hayuki-san was not easy to find information on. Looking through his notebook, he added.

"Her summer holidays are spent on study trips, overseas exchange programmes and tutoring other students. Strangely, it started about four years ago, which is about the same time Haruhi said was the last time she saw her sister, "He paused as he looked at the host club. It was obvious they were expecting more from the shadow king.

"Ryoji-san won't tell me anything. He said it was not his place to say anything." The shadow king finished.

The shadow king's findings left more questions in the air. Fujioka Hayuki was a mystery.

"Host club! We have a serious issue on our hands. How could we bring joy to our customers when we couldn't even make our member happy?" Tamaki said sombrely. "We must help the sisters!"

"Tama-chan, this is between the sisters ne? I don't think we should interfere," Hunny stated as he held usa-chan close to him.

"Iie Hunny-senpai, it you leave it to them, there won't be any progress. Haruhi won't take the first step and by the looks of it neither would Hayuki-san," Kaoru said as he leaned on his brother.

Hunny pouted, Kaoru had a good point. "But, Hayu-san doesn't even have a good impression of us," he said sadly.

Tamaki sat up straight, he had a plan. A brilliant plan.

"Inspiration struck me! We'll invite Hayuki-san to our costume party! And she'll see what a wonderful club we are! We'll go to her workplace to invite her and also to get out costumes! It's like what the commoners say! Getting two for the price of one!" Tamaki said triumphantly. Commoners were so fascinating!

The rest of the host club mentally slapped themselves; they could only take so much of their king's strange obsession with commoners.

"Milord, you mean killing two birds with one stone?" The twins corrected.

Tamaki blinked innocently at them. "Why would I want to kill birds? They're so small and have such melodious voices."

The twins' faces twitched, it was useless to explain to their lord.

Tamaki then stood up; he was excited to put his plan into action. He was about to walk towards the door when Kyouya stopped him.

"Tamaki, we're about to open,"

"But-but Haruhi…" Tamaki protested lamely against his friend's cold stare.

"Our customers have already paid for today. I'm not doing refunds Tamaki," Kyouya replied coolly.

'Kyouya-senpai is right, it's not nice to cancel on our customers," The twins agreed.

Tamaki looked crushed; apparently he was the only one eager to put his plan into action. Kyouya noticed his expression and said,

"After club activites today, Tamaki. We'll go then."

Tamaki brightened immediately as he nodded happily.

Kyouya smiled, Tamaki was easy to please.

* * *

Hayuki was rearranging the clothes on the rack when she heard the doors slide opened and Miko greeting the customers. It had been her second day back at work. Naruma-sama had been displeased at her long absence but somehow held her tongue, she merely state that her pay would be dock accordingly. Hayuki had been dismayed at it, but she figured it would beat losing her job. Hayuki glanced up to greet the customers when the words died in her throat when she saw who walked in.

_What the-_ she thought as her eyes followed the six males walking around casually in the store. The twins were commenting or rather _criticising _loudly about the clothes' designs to the materials to even the clothes hangers. The blonde seemed to be looking for something.

"Isn't that Ootori Kyouya? His father is Ootori Yoshio no?" A woman said to her friend. Her companion nodded vigorously.

Hayuki's brown eyes widened. _Ootori? That Ootori?_ Hayuki was stunned. She had thought that surname had sounded familiar the first time she heard it. Shucks, she had offended him by insulting the host club. Hayuki cringed as she tried to remember the surnames of the rest, what other well-known figures' children had she offended?

Hayuki suddenly felt that maybe it won't be a good idea for them to see her, so she backed up and wanted to sprint to the storeroom to hide until they were gone. All was going to plan, until…

She bumped into someone.

She let out a pained expression. Surely she wasn't so unlucky?

Turning around slowly she saw a wide pair of happy eyes staring into hers. She had been caught.

"Tama-chan! I found her!"

Hayuki groaned, so much for her big escape plan.

"Um…can I help you?" she asked lamely as the host club surrounded her. It was obvious they were not going to let her escape.

The host king took her face in his hand, Hayuki recoiled slightly but Tamaki had a firm grip on her.

"You can hime-sama. Would you grace our humble party with your presence? It would mean the world to us," Tamaki said in his prince voice.

Hayuki turned scarlet. Why was she so easily affected by his actions? Haruhi seemed immune to his charms. She cursed herself.

"Er…I-I got work that day," she stuttered, trying not to lose herself.

Tamaki's eyes turned watery as Hayuki managed to free herself from him. She gave a slight jump when two arms snaked across the shoulders in opposite directions.

"Hayuki-san, milord haven't even told you when it was," the twins said evilly. Hayuki gulped as she fumbled for a reply.

"I-It doesn't matter, I-I have to work almost everyday," she lied.

"Iie Hayuki-san, your Fridays are free," Kyouya rebutted, smiling slightly.

Hayuki stared at him. How did he-

"You, have got to stop snooping around in other's people business. It's not nice," she said finally.

Kyouya merely looked amused and his smile widened at her chiding.

"Ah! Hayuki-san, our costume party is on Friday evening. So you have no reason not to turn up," the twins said smiling mischievously. Hayuki was still trapped between the twins' bodies, she was painfully aware of how close they were to her.

'I-er don't have a costume," she mumbled.

The twins snorted as the host club looked amused.

"What?" she asked perplexed. What was so funny?

"Hayuki-san, where are we?" Kaoru said patiently as thought talking to a five-year-old kid.

Hayuki looked at him, wondering what was he playing at.

She replied cautiously, somehow it felt like a trap.

"Mamoko?"

"And what does it carry?"

"Um…clothes?"

"What sort?"

Hayuki blinked at him as she replied,

"Shirts? Pants? Skirts? Cost-…oh no…"

The twins let out satisfied smiles.

'Aw kawaii!…you're just like Haruhi!" They twins cooed.

Hayuki looked annoyed. "Even so, I can't afford it," She said. "I can't even pay for a new pair of shoes…" she added under her breath.

"Who says you're paying?" Kyouya said lightly.

Hayuki looed at him confused. Kyouya let out a low chuckle. "Your sister's items sold so well that we had quite a substantial amount leftover. It would be more than enough to cover your costume."

Hayuki was running out of excuses. Clearly she was losing this battle fast; her opponents had clearly come prepared.

"Why do you want me to go anyway?" she asked finally.

"Hayu-san! We want you to see what the host club really is!" Hunny's cheery voice replied.

"What for?" she questioned. "I don't go to Ouran, in fact why do you all care about what I think?"

"Hayuki-san," Tamaki said, "We just want you to see that Haruhi is in good hands. I'm sure she wants you to get to know us better. Let us show you what the host club really is."

Hayuki looked at him in surprise. Tamaki had changed. Gone was his sweet talking, he had genuinely wanted her to be there. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad, she should be more open-minded. She sighed. _It's only one evening, who knows it might turn out good," _she thought.

"Ok," she relented. Her answer sent Tamaki into happy overdrive. She was amazed at how fast his mood changes.

Tamaki grabbed Hayuki and spun her around cheering at the top of his voice.

'Good! Good! Very good!" he cheered, ignoring the startled glances he was getting from the other customers.

"Help! Oh my gosh! Someone help!" Hayuki blurted out in desperation. She tried to free herself but to no avail, Tamaki was spinning her around very fast, she was getting a bit dizzy.

Suddenly, Hayuki felt herself being lifted up into the air. She let out a short yelp as her wide eyes looked back at dark grey eyes. Her heart raced when her feet touched the floor, she looked down. Not daring to meet his eyes. Her face was red, she was sure of that. Tamaki was miffed,

"Mori-senpai…"

The twins exchanged glances. "Haven't we seen this before?" they said before shrugging.

Hunny looked from his cousin to Hayuki before cocking his head and let out a knowing smile.

'Fujioka, I am not paying you to be socialising here, get back to work!" Naruma's voice cut through the awkward moment.

Hayuki looked flustered, Naruma looked livid. She bowed quickly and apologised furiously and was about to walk away when Kaoru stepped in front of her and looked over her shoulder. Hayuki turned and her jaw dropped.

"Lovely lady, please do not blame Hayuki-san here. It was my entire fault for taking her away from her work. Please forgive her, if not…"A dramatic pause. "I would never be able to forgive myself for making you angry," Tamaki finished. Hayuki stared in horror. _Was Tamaki hitting on her boss? Oh…this is not good. Not good at all…_

Hayuki was about to say something when she heard a giggle. She shut her mouth immediately, her boss was _giggling?_

"It's ok, do not blame yourself! Fujioka! Please show these gentlemen our latest designs!"

Hayuki stared at her; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her boss was _falling _for the host club's charms? Are they really so potent?

"H-hai!" Hayuki managed to sputter out before Naruma walked away.

Hayuki punched Tamaki in the arm, Tamaki's lower lip quivered. He looked scandalised.

"Don't do that, you can't always use charms to get out of every situation," she scolded; however she couldn't help but feel amused at what happened.

Tamaki immediately went to a corner to sulk and mumbled about not being appreciated. Hayuki blinked at him, he was such a drama king. Maybe she shouldn't have hit him, she was about to console him when she felt herself being dragged upstairs by the twins.

'W-what?" she asked bewildered as she looked at the twins who were flipping through the costumes at breakneck speed.

"Finding a costume for you. It's time to play dress-up!" The twins answered in unison before flashing Hayuki identical evil smiles.

Hayuki wondered what had she gotten herself into.

* * *

What sort of costumes do you think Hayuki should wear? No angels, vampires, princesses or fairies. please. It doesn't seem much like Hayuki style...

Please review! You'll make me so happy!:D

Coolios (thks for reading!)


	7. Chapter 7

Long time since I last updated! This chapter is rather long to hopefully make up for my long absence:D

Thank you to all my reviewers who gave me suggestions about Hayuki's outfit! Thanks a million! Though I kind of went back on my word about her costume..hehe:D

Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me!

* * *

Hayuki watched wide-eyed at the speed the Hitachiin twins were going through the costumes. She let out a whimper when she saw the number of costumes on the rack increasing, it was a very very very bad idea to let the twins picked her outfit. She was sure there a belly-dancer costume in there. The rest of the host club merely looked at the twins in action nonchalantly as if it was an everyday affair, Hayuki suspected that it was. The boys were looking through the racks and picking out their individual outfits. Well not really, since the Host Club had to dress in the same theme. Right now, Tamaki was looking at a knight's outfit with a blood-red cross emblazoned on the front, it kind of reminds Hayuki of the way the Crusaders wore their armour in the Middle Ages and from the way Tamaki's eyes were shining, Hayuki pretty much guessed that the ladies at the dance would be swept off their feet by their own dashing knight. Hayuki suppressed a mental image of her sister being swept by one of the host club member, she shook her head. Her sister would never be caught in the arms of one of them.

"Hayuki-san!" Two voices chirped happily.

Hayuki stiffened when two arms slung across her shoulders. "I'm not a Barbie doll you know," she chided lightly.

The twins exchanged playful glances before saying in unison, "Of course not Hayuki-san! You're not a Barbie doll!" Hayuki looked from one red head to the other, both wearing scary grins.

"You're a HITACHIIN DOLL!" They proclaimed together.

Hayuki blinked. "A…Hitachiin doll?" she snorted before letting out a small laugh. "A Hitachiin doll?" she repeated amused. The twins exchanged surprised looks, they had expected Hayuki to be all indignant and insist that she was not. Hayuki's reaction was the opposite, she had found the whole thing rather amusing instead, though they couldn't figured out why.

Hayuki slipped out of their arms as she made her way to the rack to look at her potential costumes, a slight smile on her face. When the last time she played dress-up? What harm could it do? It could be fun, pretending to be something you're not.

Flipping through the rack, her brown eyes scanned the costumes….A French maid…Kimono…Cat suit…Angel…and she was right, there was really a belly-dancer outfit inside.

_Oh my goodness…I'll rather die than wear any of these…_Hayuki thought as she viewed the costumes with distaste. At that moment, she would rather just wear her old school uniform…Hm…that sounds like a good idea. It is a costume if you think about it…

"Hayuki-san! This is our personal favourite!" The twins thrust something blue towards her. Hayuki held out the dress…her eyes staring at it.

"What in the world is this?"

"It's a Mermaid costume!"

Hayuki gaped at them, she was holding a two-piece or rather a bikini with a tight long skirt with a fin attached the bottom. The whole thing was blue with sequins and diamantes.

"No." she said curtly as she hung up the mermaid costume on the rack, her face turning slightly pink at the costume.

"But Hayuki-san…" The twins whined, putting on their puppy dog faces.

Hayuki gave them a look that could rival that of her younger sister and the twins immediately dropped it.

"I'll pick my own costume…" she said firmly, she didn't trust the twins as far as she could throw them. She had a sneaky suspicion that the dance would turned into her worst nightmare completed with her flapping her fins if she leave it up to them.

The twins opened their mouths to protest, but Hayuki cut them off, "I think Tamaki-san is looking for you all." The twins glanced behind her to see the rest of the host club already trying on their costumes.

"Ah Hikaru…Milord is going to get stuck in his costume," Kaoru sniggered as Hikaru let out a short bark of laugh.

"Let's go help him," Hikaru said mischievously as both twins went over to the host forgetting about their 'doll'. Hayuki covered her mouth to suppress the laughter that was bubbling inside of her. She almost lost it when the twins started to tug at Tamaki's costume causing it to be pulled over his head and covering his face. The opening was too small for his head and was having a lot of trouble getting it out.

Hayuki allowed herself a short laughing fit as she watched Tamaki trying to chase after the twins with his vision still obstructed. It was such a comical sight.

When Hayuki caught her breath, she started to notice the rest of the host club. Kyouya looked good, his coolness just oozing out of him. That boy could make rags looked cool. Hunny was adorable as a page boy, when she got to Mori, she tool in a sharp intake of breath. Mori was wearing it perfectly, his tall lean frame was ideal for wearing the knight armour. He was not pretending to be a knight. He _was_ a knight. Just then, Mori glanced up in her direction, she immediately turned away, her heart pounding as Mori's image was still burned into her eyes. The costume was not too long or too short for him, the material was not made entirely out of actual chainmail since it would be too heavy but rather dark greyish material that shimmered ever so slightly when the light reflected off it. The outer white material fell just reaching his ankles. He looked like he's ready to save a damsel in distress…

Hayuki shook her head as she went back to the rack of costumes, absent-mindedly browsing through the costumes. Seriously, what costume was she going to wear? The Host club was going as knights…Hayuki's eyes lit up, as she snapped her fingers.

She could go as peasant girl! Easy! All she needed was some puffy blouse, a long skirt and maybe an apron of some sort! Perfect! Hayuki smiled smugly. She could easily find those items.

"Hayu-san! Hayu-san! Have you decided what are you going as yet?" Hunny asked smiling cheerfully as he came right beside her.

Hayuki nodded as she looked down at Hunny, "Hai, Hunny-kun. You look adorable in your costume!"

Hunny beamed at her, "Thank you Hayu-san! And Takashi! Doesn't Takashi looked nice in the knight costume too?"

Hayuki looked up at the moment and saw Mori standing behind Hunny. Suddenly, Hayuki felt herself getting a bit light headed as she took in Mori's image as a Knight, she swallowed as she averted her glance back to Hunny.

"Y-Yeah, he looked um…really good. It-it…er. Suits him well…" Hayuki managed to stammer out as her face grew warm. Hunny's grin widened at her words.

"Takashi looks good in almost everything! Ne, Takashi?!" Hunny said his voice full of pride for his cousin.

Mori gave a low grunt; Hayuki sneaked a glance at him. Mori was looking at her impassively and Hayuki let out a weak smile, her heart was still pounding incessantly.

_I have got to get out of here_

"Um…so have you decided your…er costumes?" Hayuki asked, looking at Hunny. She dared not look at his tall companion.

Hunny nodded. "Hai, Tama-chan has decided."

Hayuki let out an inner sigh of relief, "Oh? Then I better go and see to it then! I-er see you later Hunny-kun…and um, you too eh Takashi…san" Hayuki said, refusing to make eye contact as she practically ran towards Tamaki. She didn't think that there would be a day she would be relieved to see that insufferable blond.

Hunny looked at Hayuki's retreating figure, "She's flustered Takashi."

Mori looked at her talking to Tamaki, he frowned. He had thought that it was just him but apparently it wasn't so. He wondered why Hayuki was so flustered, maybe he scared her since she was having trouble looking at him.

"Hm…but she's very cute isn't she, Takashi?" Hunny continued.

Mori's eyes widened slightly at his cousin's words, he looked down at Hunny, surprised by his cousin's words. Hunny looked up at him, an innocent smile on his face.

"Ne, Takashi?"

Mori hesitated as he looked at Hayuki who was getting the costumes from the host club members. Hayuki was of course different from Haruhi, he supposed she had her own charms and was cute in her own way.

Mori just shrugged, he didn't know her very well anyway.

Hunny smiled; well a shrug was a start.

* * *

The Fujiokas were sitting on the floor, eating dinner as a family. Hayuki was munching absently on a piece of fish while playing with the rice using her chopsticks. Sneaking a glance at her sister who was absorbed in eating, she wondered if Haruhi knows that her sister was coming to the costume party this coming Friday. She doubted that Haruhi knows about it, she supposed she should break the news to her, lest her being shocked o n the day itself.

"Hayuki-chan! How was your day?" Ryoji chirped happily. Hayuki smiled, her father had just given her the best opening statement.

"It was interesting, Haruhi's friends came over today," she said as Haruhi's head jerked up towards her.

"The host club was at your store?" she asked.

Hayuki nodded, "Hai, they were picking out their costumes for the party, Why weren't you with them?"

Haruhi shook her head, "It's bad enough to see them in school. I don't really want to see them after school too."

Hayuki nodded hesitantly, as she reached forward to the full plate of chicken. She supposed she should just get it over with.

"Um…well, they invited me your school costume party…and I –er, accepted it," she said as she bit her lower lip.

Her father coughed loudly, he had choked on his dinner when he heard his daughter saying that she was going to the Host Club's party. "Hayuki-chan! You're going? But I thought you don't really like parties?...Oh! Or did that idiot did something to force you to go! Don't worry! Oto-san will see to it that he is properly taught…" Ryoji said menacingly, a dark aura emitting from him.

'Iie Oto-san! No one forced me," she said hastily. "I just thought that it would be a good idea to get to know Haruhi's friends better."She looked over at Haruhi, she had stopped eating.

"Ha-haruhi, ar-are you alright with it?" she asked. "I mean I'm free on Friday and I just thought that it was a good way to spend my Friday night, but I mean I-I could find something else instead." Hayuki said, turning slightly pink. What was she thinking? Accepting Tamaki's invitation? She should have known better than to say yes! Ah great, now Haruhi going to think that she's meddling into her own affairs now. It sounded like a good idea in the first place, but now it just seemed so wrong.

There was silence at the table; Hayuki dared not looked up as she bit her lower lip harder. Ryoji looked from one girl to the other, he had thought that they had put the past behind them, but now seeing Haruhi's stoic face and Hayuki's upset look. He realised that both girls have not moved on yet. He had to do something, or maybe let the Host Club do something since he knew that they may have a trick or two up their sleeve. He cleared his throat, deciding to give them a little push in the right direction. After all, which father would want to see their daughters being so distant with each other?

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Hayuki-chan! Ne, Haruhi-chan?"

Hayuki turned her head to her sister as her father ended his sentence; she held her breath as she waited for her sister's reply.

_Wait, why am I so nervous?_ She thought suddenly.

"I'm fine with it," was her short reply before Haruhi went back eating, stretching her hand forward to get the meat.

Hayuki let out the breath she'd been holding, well that wasn't so bad. Haruhi seemed alright with it, maybe she had been thinking too much, letting her imagination running too wild. She felt a lot lighter as she a small bubble of excitement inside her, she was curious as to how Haruhi's school was like, she had heard a lot about it, being one of the most prestigious school in the country. Saksu maybe an above average school but it was nowhere near the league of Ouran Academy.

"Eh? Where did all the chicken went?" Ryoji asked in bewilderment since he had left to take more rice after hearing Haruhi's reply. Hayuki blinked at her father as she turned to the now almost empty plate of chicken and then to her younger sister who was absently munching on the said food. Hayuki gaped at her sister.

_Did Haruhi just eat almost the whole plate of chicken? _

* * *

It was about three hours till the start of the Costume party and Hayuki was having second thoughts as she sat in front of her costume, wondering if it was a good idea to attend the party. She forgotten that because the Host Club would be busy preparing for the party, she would be going alone without Haruhi, which means she would have to take public transportation in her costume. She cringed at the thought of venturing out in her costume; she would die from all the stares she would be getting. Maybe she should just skip the whole thing, seeing Ouran isn't that important. She could see Ouran another time, like in pictures, or passing by it. It probably wasn't all that inside anyway. And besides, since she was going there to get to know the Host Club better, there would be others opportunities to do so. Yes, Hayuki nodded to herself. She was not going to the Ouran Costume Party, which means that she now has the rest of the day free; it would give her a chance to visit an old friend of hers that she hadn't seen since she went to Saksu.

She smiled as she stood up and changed to a pair of jeans and long-sleeved pink t-shirt, she was putting on her sneakers when she heard a knock on her front door. Instinctively, she opened the door and immediately regretted it.

A pair of accursed orange heads rushed in and immediately assumed their places beside her.

"Hayuki-san!" They chorused.

"H-Hi," Hayuki stammered, suddenly feeling so trapped between them.

"Hayuki-san, why aren't you wearing your costume?" One of them asked.

"Um…well," Hayuki started as she walked and turned at the same time to face both twins who were already wearing their knight's costumes so that she was backing up slowly to the door. "It sort of got…mis…misplaced?"

Hayuki's back was now against the door as she casually put one hand behind her on the door knob, gripping it tightly, ready to turn and bolt in a second.

But unfortunately for her, Hikaru caught her actions and an evil glint appeared in his eyes.

"Hayuki-san, where are you going?" he asked, smirking.

Hayuki's grip increased as she gulped. _Turn the knob_ her mind said but somehow her hand remained frozen on the knob.

"Um…I was going to get a replacement costume? So er…I have to go now. See you guys later," she rushed as she twisted the knob and spun around. A breeze entered the room as she caught a glimpse of the outside world, and then she was staring at the shut door.

A feeling of dread entered her as she tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She swallowed as she felt someone breathing down her neck and a very ominous presence behind her. She slowly looked up to see a hand placing against the door; no doubt it was stopping her from escaping the clutches of the devil spawns.

"Um…could you move your hand? I need to go out," she said, her voice shaking slightly. She didn't know why but the twins were scaring her.

Hayuki felt a shiver going down her spine as Hikaru's head came closer to her ear. He grinned; Hayuki was much more fun than Haruhi since she was much more susceptible to their attacks. He could see her flinch slightly when he came near to her.

Kaoru was watching in amusement at his brother's act and Hayuki's reaction. They had came to the Fujiokas' house as they were bored in school and wanted something exciting and decided take the princess outfit that their lord had tried to get Haruhi to wear to Hayuki. So far, it seemed like the right decision instead of staying in school to help with the decorations.

"We already have a costume for you, Hayuki-san," Hikaru said into her ear. Hayuki swallowed hard as she replied hoarsely, "R-really? I-er…um…"

"Don't tell me you aren't going? Everyone will be so disappointed since they were all looking forward to seeing Haruhi's onee-chan. You're our guest-of-honour…" Hikaru said.

_Guest-of-honour?_ Hayuki thought numbly, her insides churning. Oh this is bad. It means that everyone will be looking at her, scrutinising her, talking about her. She will be in the centre of attention. The spotlight will be one her, following whenever she goes. Everyone will want to talk to her, want a piece of her. Oh this is bad, suddenly she felt like throwing up, as she started to breathe a little quicker.

Hikaru who noticed this sudden change in her was curious as he pulled his head back and shot his brother a questioning look. Kaoru merely shrugged as Hayuki stood paralysed in front of the door, her fingers still curled around the knob.

"Hayuki-san?" Kaoru asked.

Hayuki licked her lips as she forced herself to swallow and turned to face them. "I-I don't feel too good. I think it's better if I don't go."

Kaoru studied her, she did looked a bit pale but then they wouldn't be called the Devil types if they simply allowed Hayuki her way. Maybe they should try a different approach.

"Hayuki-san, don't worry. It will be fun ne? And besides you promised everyone that you'll turn up, you're not going back on your words are you?" Kaoru said, his eyes watering slightly.

Hayuki stared at him. _Not fair! He's playing the guilt card! Argh!_

Hikaru smirked as he knew Hayuki was faltering slightly by the slight uneasy look on her face. He decided to deal the last card by saying,

"Don't worry Hayuki-san, leave everything to us. Kaoru, I think we just found a new play thing…"

Hayuki turned to him in alarm, her brown eyes widening and before she could say anything she was whisked away…

* * *

The next thing Hayuki knew, she was in the limo with the Hitachiin twins on either side of her on the way to Ouran. The twins had very satisfied looks on their faces kind of the kind those cartoon wolves wore after a hearty meal. Hayuki was a jumble of nerves as she fidgeted nervously between them. The twins had dressed her in the very Princess outfit that Tamaki had wanted to see his 'daughter' wear. Well he did get his wish, except of course it was on the wrong 'daughter'. Hayuki wasn't the least bit pleased being forced into the pink long-sleeved dress, not only does it have a bright pink bodice, the entire dress had a sort of sheer material over the soft pink dress that shimmered when she moved. Her hair was done up in a loose bun with tendrils framing her face. She had been spared the worst as the twins had decided to give her minimal makeup except for the pink blush and pink gloss and pink-purple eye shadow…scratch that. It was NOT minimal makeup. Hayuki was mortified when she saw herself in the mirror. She looked exactly like what Barbie dolls would wear, the pink and purple and the shimmer and the gloss. Oh the pink horror of it all!

Well on a bright side, she had to admit that the twins did a rather good job on her, too over the top but nevertheless she was surprised at how she looked. Hayuki squirmed in her seat as the twins chattered nosily, they were extremely curious about Haruhi's childhood bombarding her with endless questions. What was she like? Did she play in the playground? Or a sandbox? What were her favourite things? Hayuki tried her best to answer all of their questions but some of them she wasn't so sure since it was so long ago. She noticed that one twin seemed to be more interested in Haruhi than the other, asking almost all the questions but both were listening eagerly to her. She attributed it to personality differences, twins after all are two different individuals.

Answering their questions made her thought back to the old days when she and Haruhi were very close. They were not only sisters but each other best friends as well, always playing in the playground. She would be pushing Haruhi on the swing and she would be giggling telling her to push harder. Or when they sat down to have a family meal, she and Haruhi would forever be fighting over the last piece of teriyaki chicken and though Hayuki would usually win, she will share the last piece with Haruhi and in turn Haruhi would split the mochi with her. Hayuki smiled at that thought, they had such fun back then. Why couldn't they just go back to the way things were in the past?

"Hayuki-san! We're here! We want to show off our latest creation! It's a wonderful thing that Haruhi had an older sister for us to play dress-up with!" the twins' voices interrupted her train of thoughts.

Hayuki chuckled uneasily, the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach returned as she got out wobbly on her heels; yes they were pink too with diamantes on them.

The twins extended their elbows towards her; Hayuki looked from on twin to the other, both wearing identical charming smiles in their faces. Hayuki smiled back, the butterflies stopped flapping their wings so hard in her stomach. She slipped her arms through the crook of each elbow as the three of them began walking towards the party.

For the first time in almost nineteen years, she felt like a real-life princess being escorted.

* * *

Review please thank you! I wold love to hear how you find this chapter!

Coolios(Thks for reading!)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for taking such a long time! :(

Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers, I really do enjoy reading each and every review! THANK YOU!

Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me

* * *

"Whoa" was the only coherent word she could make as she stared in awe at the decorations. Chandeliers were glistening high above her; the tall windows were framed with wine-red heavy curtains. The floor was gleaming under the light and in the centre of the floor was an unspoken empty space meant for the dance. She looked down as her palms lay flat against the golden-plated railings, there were staircases on either side of her, both leading down and curving to meet at a common landing before a grand staircase that would take her to the party below. She stared wide-eyed at the costumes of the guests; she could see princesses, fairies, princesses, goddesses, princesses. There were really a LOT of princesses. Hayuki let out a relief sigh, good, she could blend in just fine.

"Hayu-saaan!" A bright voice sang out happily. Hayuki didn't have to look to know who it was. She let out a surprised yelp when she was twirled around.

"Hunny-kun! Oh…you look adorable!" Hayuki commented as she saw Hunny. Hunny smiled at her compliment.

Hayuki then glanced up to see Mori standing near Hunny, Hayuki bowed slightly as she smiled, trying to ignore the fluttering in her chest. She didn't know if Mori responded to her greeting as she was tugged down again by Hunny.

"Hayu-san! You look so pretty in that princess costume! Like a real princess ne?" Hayuki turned slightly pink at Hunny's compliment as she let out a shy smile.

"Hayuki-san!" A voice cried out as Hayuki felt something being forced down on her head.

"T-Tamaki-san! What are you doing?" she asked, perplexed as she raised her hands to her head.

Tamaki was fitting a circlet on her, but because of her bun, it wasn't going down completely. So in the end, Hayuki had to remove the bun, so the circlet could be properly placed on her, much to the displeasure of the Hitachiin twins. Her straight hair was now slightly wavy due to the bun and it brushed her collarbone while a silver circlet with a sapphire stone set between two silver leaves rested in the middle of her forehead. Tamaki in the meantime was tearing up as he realised he had messed up her hairdo and was practically tearing his hair out at his stupidity. Hayuki hastily reassured him that it was alright and that it was not the end of the world. Trying to get Tamaki to stop making a big fuss out of it, Hayuki asked where her sister was.

Tamaki immediately stopped his rantings to think where his precious daughter was. But before he could answer, said person appeared with Kyouya beside her.

"Onee-sama!" Haruhi took in her sister's appearance, she realised that it was the same one that Tamaki had in the afternoon tried to persuade her to wear. Hayuki smiled at her sister. Her sister was wearing what the other hosts were wearing, but Haruhi did not give out the coolness or the majestic feeling that the other hosts gave out but she stood out among the rest of the hosts. She was different, Hayuki couldn't identify what was it but she could see her sister's charm, making people feel comfortable and at ease, which Hayuki thought that it was rather important especially if you're a host.

The sound of Kyouya's notebook snapped shut jolted Hayuki out of her muses as she turned to look at him.

"The party is about to start."

The host club then made their way down, Hayuki felt lost; she didn't know anyone other than the host club.

"Um…" she started unsurely. " I'll see you all later then…" She turned and was about to walk away when she felt her arms pulling her in another direction.

"Hayuki-san! Didn't we tell you that you were the guest-of-honour already?" The twins chorused and practically dragged her down towards the landing and right behind Tamaki and beside her sister.

"Our first dance couple!" Tamaki proclaimed. Hayuki felt her stomach dropped as her heart began it's familiar pounding. Was she really going to dance in front of _everyone_?

_I can't dance! The only dance I know is the stupid idiotic chicken dance! I have no clue how to ball room dance! _She thought, panicky.

"Ta-Tamaki-san…I don't know how to dance…I seriously don't think this is a good idea…"

"Nonsense Hime-sama! Everyone can dance! Use your heart to dance! Le the music sweep you off your feet! Let the rhythm flow through your body!" Tamaki said, his eyes looking far away.

Hayuki gawked at the Host Club King.

Just then Kyouya cleared his throat and Tamaki immediately regained his compousure. "Sorry Mother," he said sheepishly.

_Mother?! _Hayuki stared at Kyouya. _Ouran students are weird! _

"Ha-Haruhi…I can't do this," she whispered to her sister.

Haruhi looked at her sister; she was a bit pale even with her make-up on. She smiled reassuringly as she whispered back.

"You'll be fine onee-sama."

Hayuki turned to her sister just as Tamaki ended his speech and the lights dimmed and a single spotlight shone on the sisters. Haruhi offered her elbow to her sister. Hayuki's mouth twitched upwards as she hooked her arm through the crook of Haruhi's elbow.

The spotlight followed them as both girls made their way down to the dance floor. Hayuki felt thankful for the spotlight as she couldn't see the crowd but she could hear them whispering among themselves. Hayuki swallowed nervously and prayed that she would not mess up.

When they reached the middle of the dance floor, they separated as they faced each other; Hayuki clenched her fists as she tried to steady her nerves. Haruhi bowed.

And Hayuki stood there mutely, her mind going blank. _Oh my gosh…umm…er…_

Haruhi glanced upwards, her body still bowed. She saw her sister's frightened face as Hayuki gulped and her eyes darted around her.

It was then Haruhi realised something.

Her sister had stage fright.

Haruhi straightened up from her bow as she did that she took her sister's hand and took a step forward.

Hayuki's eyes focused on her as Haruhi smiled and nodded while the music began to play.

Hayuki felt her legs were made of lead as Haruhi was practically dragging the both of them across the dance floor.

_Hayuki! Relax! Relax! You'll be fine, just follow Haruhi! C'mon!_ Her mind willed.

Hayuki licked her lips as she focused on her footwork, trying her best to look presentable but she knew she was failing horribly.

Her face grew warm as she hallucinated the crowd sniggering at her.

"Onee-sama, you're doing well," Haurhi murmured, loud enough for her sister to hear only.

Hayuki forced out a smile, she wasn't really enjoying this.

She really hated herself for having stage fright. It hindered her; it caused her so much pain. She detested herself for being so useless under scrutiny.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled softly, ashamed of herself. "I'm really sorry."

Haruhi blinked up at her sister, Hayuki was almost a three-quarter head taller than her since she was wearing heels. Hayuki looked upset and dejected.

Haruhi hesitated; it wasn't her sister's fault that she had stage fright. Haruhi felt a strange mix of feelings inside her. Hayuki was her sister and she would be lying if she said that it didn't bother her to see her sister looking so sad. She wanted to say words of reassurances to her. That it was fine, it wasn't her fault. But somehow she couldn't say it.

Maybe because she still couldn't forget how much her sister hurt their family. She let down their deceased mother, saddened their father when she broke contact with them for almost four years and betrayed her faith and trust. Perhaps, it was too late.

Maybe there are somethings in this world that time cannot heal.

Haruhi remained silent as she continued to lead them.

Really, the distance between them is so close but yet so far.

* * *

An hour into the party and Hayuki was beginning to feel the pain in her feet, she had stopped dancing with Haruhi when the lights turned on and some girl asked if she could cut in. And since then, Hayuki had been camping at the buffet table where desserts and snacks were arranged beautifully.

Her nerves were back to normal as she gazed around her. Seeing how the Host Club interacted with the girls, she couldn't help but feel a bit impressed and a bit incredulous.

Really, Hayuki couldn't help but feel embarrassed for the girls and how they were acting. She was resisting the urge to do an eye roll and scoffing. Her eyes wandered until it found her sister, Haruhi was talking to a group of girls who seemed to be hanging on to every word she said. Hayuki couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, what she would give to talk to Haruhi in that way. Laughing and joking about silly things.

She fidgeted with the fabric of her dress, the dance was rather awkward but it was mostly due to her stage fright. She let out a small frown at that thought. She and Haruhi were still as awkward as ever and she didn't know how to fix it exactly.

Hayuki felt frustrated at her situation and the sound of carefree laughter and whining voices were starting to get to her.

"I need some air," she mumbled to herself and strolled off to the balcony to get some peace.

She pushed open the door leading to the balcony and stopped midway, her heart froze of a second as she stared at the person.

It was Mori.

Mori turned when he heard the door being opened; his hands were in his pockets as his nonchalant face looked at her.

Hayuki felt lost for the second time that evening. She couldn't possibly go back because he saw her but she really didn't want to meet anyone. She swallowed; she didn't really have a choice.

She pushed the door further and walked on the balcony, her heels making _tap-tap-tap_ as she crossed towards Mori.

"Um…hi," she began unsurely.

"Hayuki-san," a deep baritone voice replied her.

A silence elapsed after both exchanged greetings.

Hayuki licked her lips as she crossed her arms. Maybe it was a bad idea to come out, the wind was rather chilly.

Mori turned when he heard a soft hiss, he looked down at Hayuki who was crossing her arms and her shoulders were shrugged up.

It didn't take a genius to know that she was cold.

Mori automatically reached for his shoulders but found out that he wasn't wearing a jacket or a coat. His knight costume didn't need one, he frowned.

"You should go in," he commented.

Hayuki turned and looked at him; she felt her face warming slightly.

"Ya…I probably should. You're not going in?" she asked.

Mori twisted his head to look inside the party through the glass panel on the door, he could see Hunny enjoying his cake with a few of the female guests since they were seated right next to the door and he looked contented as he chatted with the girls. Mori had come out on Hunny's request. Hunny had said that the stars looked really bright tonight and he wanted Takashi to see them and told him to admire them for about fifteen minutes or so. He had only been outside for less than twenty seconds when Hayuki opened the door.

Mori hesitated. "Not yet." He replied.

Hayuki cocked her head to one side, curious as to what Mori was planning to do outside.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

Mori didn't answer but merely glanced upwards to the night sky. Hayuki blinked at him before following his gaze upwards.

Her eyes widened as she saw the night sky.

"Wow…" she breathed.

Against the dark backdrop, small stars twinkled happily. They looked like glitters, decorating a plain boring black sheet making it beautiful.

"You know that cluster of stars there?" she asked suddenly as she pointed towards a constellation.

She received silence but she continued anyway.

"That's Leo…and that over there…is the big dipper…" She said as her finger traced the stars to form the outline of the constellations.

She took a quick glance at Mori, he was squinting his eyes and frowning slightly. She let out a wry smile. _He can't find it._

"Here," she offered as she closed the gap between them and try to align her vision with Mori to help him find the constellations.

"Can you see?" She pointed at Leo again and looked at Mori who seemed rather lost.

"Yeah, took me a while to see the different constellations," she said. She wasn't into astrology but she did went to a camp with her classmates once and her teacher had taught them about stars and showed them what is what. Hayuki was impressed and fascinated and had since always try to remember the constellations.

Mori's eyes were scanning the sky but to him every star looked exactly the same. He didn't know how Hayuki differentiated them.

Hayuki let out a small chuckle; she didn't know what prompted her to do the next action. But she did it.

She reached for his hand, her cold hand wrapping around his warm hand.

"Ok, look here," she said as she held Mori's right hand to the sky as high as she could and traced the outline of the constellations with his index finger.

"This is Leo…and this…is the big dipper…" she said as she continued to draw the night sky with his hand.

"Isn't it cool?" she said, smiling.

Mori turned and looked at her just as she looked up to him.

It was then; Hayuki felt that something between them changed. She felt herself growing warm and her heart beating faster as a new feeling sweep through her.

She didn't know what it was but it felt really wonderful. Almost like getting high.

Hayuki's hand was still wrapped around his and holding it to the sky. But she didn't noticed, she was too lost in the deep grey ocean that was his eyes.

Soft and kind. Warm and caring. Hayuki couldn't deny that she liked what she saw in his eyes.

A sudden roar of laughter from the party startled both of them and Hayuki instinctively let go of his hand and broke eye contact.

She gulped as she moved slightly away from him. She felt like she just woke up from some trance.

"Um…I think I should go in…" she said after a brief silence.

Silence answered her, but she gotten used to it.

Gotten used to it? She blinked at that thought. She shook her head as she went back to the party.

* * *

Mori glanced at the shut door that Hayuki just disappeared through before his eyes shifted to his right hand, a cool feel still remained on the back of his hand.

He frowned, still remembering the short jolt he got when she suddenly grabbed his hand. It had gone straight to his heart and caused it to jump.

It was a new feeling for him and then just now when he looked into those brown eyes. He saw a small girl staring back at him, looking at him with the excitement at beauty of the universe.

He didn't see a mature nineteen year old waiting to start her life as an undergraduate. He saw a girl amazed at the wondrous of the galaxy, looking through at the world with innocent eyes.

Innocence that he wanted to protect from the harsh reality of the world. Morinozuka Takashi never thought that he will meet someone that he wanted to protect as much as his cousin.

* * *

Hayuki burst through the door, a bit too forceful as the nearby table occupants turned to look at her. She paused in her tracks to give an apologetic smile before moving on.

She didn't know where her feet led her but she knew that she needed to go to somewhere she could think properly, and the party was not a good place.

_What the hell just happened? _She wondered, her heart still racing. _This can't be happening. This so can't be happening! _

She finally stopped when she realised that she had walked out of the party and into a part of the school she had never step foot in. She glanced around her, long hallways, tall windows and big expensive looking doors were everywhere.

_Where am I?_ She thought as she tried to retrace her footsteps.

_Unbelievable, I got lost. In a school! _

"Argh! This is ridiculous!" She muttered to herself.

"You know you shouldn't wander around in an unfamiliar places," a cool voice said.

Hayuki jumped as she looked around wildly.

_This school isn't haunted is it?_ She thought stupidly.

"This school isn't haunted," the same voice replied with a hint of amusement in them.

"And I'm not a mind-reader; I'm just a very good observer." The voice answered before she started that train of thought.

Hayuki turned to the voice and saw a person stepping out of the shadows and squinted her eyes and relax.

It was Kyouya.

"Oh, it's you," she said, relief in her voice.

Kyouya walked towards her, a small smile on his face. Hayuki wondered if she should be wary of this person.

"Hayuki-san, may I know why are you wandering around in Ouran's school hallways?"

"I was um…just trying to take a look at the school, curious?" she lied, pretty unconvincingly.

Kyouya merely studied her, her eyes betraying her words.

"Oh? Well then, I supposed I could give you a short tour," he replied much to Hayuki's surprise.

"Well, better than you getting lost by yourself, Ouran is a pretty big school after all," he added.

"Oh…um…thanks," she said quietly as she fell into step beside Kyouya. She shyly glanced up at him, she wasn't really good around boys maybe it was the lack of contact with the opposite sex after being in a girl's school for most of her academic life.

_Well that wasn't true, you seemed perfectly fine with Takashi just now…_

Hayuki blushed at the sudden thought, true. She did felt at ease with him, maybe it was because he didn't speak much and she wasn't required to make polite conversations with him. She preferred quiet companionship.

"Well then, I supposed I should start with where we carry out our host duties," Kyouya said as he walked towards the Third Music Room.

Hayuki nodded mutely as she followed him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Hayuki-san?" he asked politely.

"Ya-I mean yes. The party was really well-organised. The food was delicious as well," she said.

Kyouya let out a smirk, "I expected so, since you spent half the evening at the buffet table."

Hayuki turned red at his words. "Sorry," she replied meekly.

"Why are apologising? You did nothing wrong," Kyouya answered.

Hayuki looked at him, her blush deepening.

"I don't know, it just seemed like the appropriate thing to say,"

"If you're going to apologise for everything, then 'sorry' kind of lost its meaning doesn't it?" Kyouya said light-heartedly.

Hayuki fell silent, pondering over his words. What Kyouya said was true but Hayuki had been so used to apologising for everything, that to sudden stop apologising, it was something new to her.

"Well, we're here. This is where we host our guests," Kyouya said briskly as he opened the heavy doors leading to the inside.

Hayuki stepped in as Kyouya switched on the lights, causing her to blink rapidly.

When her eyes adjusted to lights, her brown eyes widened as she took in the place. It was very spacious and sort of gave a small cosy café feel. Hayuki could really picture herself having a cup of tea with some cake and just chatting happily.

"Whoa, this is nice," she said as she walked through the Host club room.

"Of course, we only accept the best of everything, nothing less," Kyouya replied haughtily.

"Does Haruhi enjoy herself when she's hosting?" she asked quietly.

"I believe so, she's a natural at hosting," Kyouya replied her. "She is one of the most requested hosts in Ouran."

"Really? " She frowned. "I'm sorry, but it's really strange for me to hear that my sister is very popular with the girls at Ouran."

"You're not close to Haruhi are you?" He stated Hayuki flinched slightly.

It's one thing to know it and another thing to hear it from an outsider.

"Um…we…have a rather complicated relationship," Hayuki said vaguely.

But Kyouya wasn't one to stop at vagueness. It was a stroke of luck that he saw Hayuki walking out of the party hurriedly and decided to trail her. He wanted answers to the questions he had.

"Complicated? I'm afraid I don't get it."

Hayuki hesitated; she didn't like other people prying into her business especially sensitive topics like this.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me, it's just that I thought that it's such a shame that two sisters who were once so close have now become almost like strangers. But if you are alright with it then…" Kyouya left it at there as he studied Hayuki's reaction to his words. He almost let out a smile when he saw her eyes narrowed and her lips set in a thin line.

"That's not true; it's just that…It's really hard to explain. There's no clear cut reason why our relationship came this way. It just sort of happened, we just drifted apart. Lots of siblings are like that, you would know if you have siblings."

Kyouya feel silent, Hayuki had hit a nerve. He was suddenly reminded of his brothers and Fuyumi, he wasn't close to his brothers even when they were little, he knew from a young age that his brothers would become his greatest rivals in life. But for his sister, they were close as Fuyumi returned home every now and then, but he would be lying if he says they were as close as before she got married. Sometimes, it bothers him that Fuyumi was closer to her husband, he knew that it was foolish to think that way but a childish part of him wished that he was the closest to Fuyumi instead of his brother-in-law. But he knew that Fuyumi was contented with her life and Kyouya just want his sister to be happy.

But of course, being Kyouya. He would never say that out loud.

Hayuki glanced quizzically when Kyouya fell silent, slightly perplexed she walked towards him and Kyouya focused his eyes on her.

"That's not true, nothing in this world 'just sort of happened'. You let it happened, Hayuki-san," Kyouya said fiercely.

Hayuki was taken aback by the sudden outburst by Kyouya. "H-huh? What are you…?"

"You let your fear come in between you and your sister, you wanted to become a lawyer like your mother, but you backed out didn't you," It was becoming clear to Kyouya now. He didn't know why he didn't realised this sooner.

Hayuki gawked at him, her eyes fixated on his face, though it look calm but she knew that inside him was a raging storm.

"H-how…I…I…how did you know? Who told you?" Hayuki asked, shocked.

Kyouya let out a smirk, "It wasn't that difficult after seeing how petrified you were when dancing with Haruhi."

"Fine, it's true. I had very bad stage fright, so what? Everyone has fears," Hayuki said defiantly. She was starting to dislike that too cool demeanour of him.

Kyouya looked at her, he knew that he was going over the line but what he didn't understand was why Haruhi was so angry and upset. To him Haruhi didn't seem like the kind that would grudges and especially against family. He had a feeling that there was more to the story than just that.

As much as he wanted to find out more, he knew that pushing Hayuki would get him the answer. So he smiled,

"True," He said as he turned towards the door. "If you want to see more of the school, we better get going."

Hayuki stared at his back before realising that if she didn't follow him, she's going to get lost again.

* * *

The rest of the tour went pretty silent, Kyouya occasionally pointing out doors to her and explaining to her how Ouran was run. Hayuki remained quiet for most of the tour, neither bothering to make polite conversation.

When the tour ended, Kyouya led Hayuki back to the party. It was ending soon.

"Kyouya! Where did you go?" Tamaki exclaimed as he threw his arms around his friend. Kyouya shot his classmate a dark look before replying,

"I was giving Hayuki-san a tour of Ouran," Kyouya replied, slightly irritated.

"Tour? Hayuki-san?" Tamaki blinked at him before looking at Hayuki who was staring blankly at him.

"HAYUKI-SAN!! I'M SO SORRRY!!" Tamaki wailed startling Hayuki as the blond came right up to her. "What kind of a father am I? If I can't even remember to show my daughter around??!! And I forgot to take care of her during the party! I'm such a horrible father!!"

Hayuki stared at her blond who was blabbering on and on, she felt her face twitched. _Seriously…is everyone in this school crazy?_

"Tamaki-san, firstly I am not your daughter. I only have one father, "She said indigantly. "And secondly I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Tamaki studied her, before smiling calmly. "Of course, you can take care of yourself. But sometimes you know, it's alright to let others take care of you. You don't always have to do things by yourself."

Hayuki was speechless, seriously. Does this person suffered from bipolar disorder or something? One second is all drama king and the next he's all Mr. Guru 101? Hayuki doubted she would ever meet someone like Tamaki in her life again.

"Hayuki-san, I'm sure you must be tired. Why don't you go back with Haruhi first? We can take care of things here. Kyouya!" Tamaki said in his authoritative voice. "Prepare a limo for Hayuki and Haruhi."

Kyouya took out his cell phone and made a phone call.

"Hayuki-san, thank you for coming today. I hoped you enjoyed yourself," Tamaki said as he bowed and placed his hand on the small of her back and gently guided her to the outside where the twins were already there with Haruhi. Haruhi was wearing a perplexed expression on her face as she glanced at her equally confused sister.

Just then a black limo arrived and Tamaki opened the door to let the sisters climbed in.

"Have a safe ride home," he said as the twins waved happily behind him while Kyouya stood there watching impassively.

Before either girls could respond, the limo door closed and a silence enveloped the sisters as the limo pulled away.

Both girls exchanged identical bewildered expressions as the same thought echoed through their heads.

_What just happened?_

* * *

"Milord, are you sure this will work?" One of the twins asked, his eyebrows creased.

Tamaki watched as the limo drove away.

"Of course Kaoru! My plans never fail!" He said with much gusto.

Hikaru and Kaoru scoffed at Tamaki's words.

"Milord, are we forgetting Kasanoda's transformation?"

"Or the St. Lobeila's incident?"

"Or that time Haruhi had to take the physical examination?"

Each failed plan sent a dagger into Tamaki's back.

"Milord, do you still want us to go on?" The twins smirked.

Tamaki immediately regained his composure. "This time! For sure it will work! The sisters would have to talk in the limo! I'm sure of it!"

The Hittachiin twins shrugged their shoulders.

"My PSP for your Nintendo DS?"

The other twin smirked. "You're on. I'll say Milord's plan would fail!"

The twins sealed their bet with a handshake while Tamaki shouted at them for making such a despicable bet on the sisters' happiness.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Hunny and Mori who was watching the whole scene wore identical grim looks.

"I hoped that Hayu-san and Haru-chan would patch up their relationship. I don't like to see siblings fighting," Hunny commented.

"Ah," Mori replied as he frowned.

"It's a pity that Hayu-san and Haru-chan can't see how similar they are," Hunny added with a sad smile.

Mori remained silent as he pondered over his cousin's words.

Hunny was right, the girls keep focusing on their differences that they fail to see that they have many things in common.

"Oh Takashi, Sunny onee-chan wedding is coming soon. Have you bought your suit yet?" Hunny asked as he looked at his cousin.

Mori shook his head.

"Ne? That's good!" Hunny beamed as Mori raised his eyebrows at his cheerfulness, wondering what was going on in his head.

* * *

_Even though, the host club is made up of very different individuals, they all hoped for the same thing even though they may act differently._

_They all want their members to be happy._

_They want Haruhi and her sister to patch up because they know that family is the most important. They won't be where they are now if it wasn't for their family._

_Mori and Hunny have each other._

_Hikaru and Kaoru have each other._

_Kyouya have his sister._

_And Tamaki? Well he had the best family out there._

_The host club._

* * *

About the stars....just take it as it is. Don't dwell whether you can see Leo or Big Dipper from Japan. HahaXD and finally some romance! Lols...

Do remember to review! X)

Coolios!


End file.
